L'intermédiaire entre deux cœurs
by Resha Tsubaki
Summary: Teru va se marier avec Daisy. Mais pourquoi tout le monde se réjouit-il alors qu'elle pleure ? Et pourquoi l'a-t-il abandonnée ?
1. Prologue

**Voilà finalement la fameuse fic dont j'ai beaucoup parlé lors de la publication de Juste trop tard. En espérant ne pas vous décevoir...  
**

* * *

**Dengeki Daisy ne m'appartient pas.  
**

* * *

**Delain – See me in shadow**

* * *

Debout devant le miroir, Teru regardait son reflet, pensive. Depuis un mois, beaucoup d'événements s'étaient produits, et, parfois, elle pensait que tout avait été un rêve, qu'elle était encore une lycéenne ordinaire, et qu'elle n'avait pas de véritable raison pour pleurer.

Teru toucha le miroir du bout des doigts. Ce n'était réellement pas elle de l'autre côté. Cette adolescente que reflétait ce miroir n'était qu'une inconnue. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas, ce visage n'était pas le sien. Ce corps était celui d'une autre, comme si elle n'existait pas. Il ne lui restait que ses pensées au fond de sa tête. Cependant, bientôt, elles ne seraient plus les siennes. À la fin de la journée, elle ne serait définitivement plus Teru Kurebayashi.

Après tous ces événements, en songeant à ce qui s'était passé depuis un mois, elle ne pouvait pas pleurer. Elle ne pouvait plus. Parfois, elle se demandait pourquoi elle était triste pour un tel homme. De son côté, partageait-il sa tristesse ? Certainement pas. Il ne reviendrait même pas. Il ne lui avait rien dit. Comme à chaque fois, elle ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Elle n'était au courant de rien.

Teru serra les poings. Cette longue robe blanche était tout simplement magnifique. Même bien trop pour elle. Elle n'était pas faite pour une telle beauté, elle qui avait toujours été cette fille sans atouts féminins. Elle se demandait pourquoi elle se tenait là, un bouquet dans les mains. Elle pouvait encore partir, mais pour aller où ? Personne ne l'attendait, surtout pas lui.

Et pourquoi l'attendrait-il seulement ? Elle pensait qu'elle était spéciale à ses yeux, cependant cela s'était avéré être faux. On dit tout à la personne qui nous est spéciale. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas été à la hauteur. Sans doute ne lui correspondait-elle pas. En toute franchise, elle avait été une idiote depuis le début. Riko lui avait pourtant bien dit qu'il ne fallait pas l'aimer.

Néanmoins, bientôt, tout serait trop tard. Son futur mari l'attendait avec amour, ou tout du moins était-ce ce qu'elle pensait. De toute façon, peu lui importait. Son fiancé avait toujours été présent à ses côtés, attentif à chacune de ses requêtes. Il était son héros. Elle n'imaginait pas sa vie sans lui.

Elle l'aimait comme un frère, pas comme un mari, toutefois elle savait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui. Daisy était fort, c'était ce en quoi elle croyait, plus que l'amour. Non seulement il l'avait toujours sauvée, mais il l'écoutait autant que nécessaire, toujours attentif à ses moindres soucis et là pour lui proposer des solutions.

Teru avait accepté sa demande en mariage quelques jours plus tard. Sur le moment, elle avait été si surprise qu'elle n'avait pas su comment réagir. Néanmoins, il avait compris et l'avait attendue sans interférer dans sa décision. Il ne l'avait en rien forcée. Or, l'identité de Daisy l'avait choquée, quand bien même elle avait fini par s'y habituer et avait récupéré de son trouble. Pourquoi n'était-ce pas lui ?

Et voilà, elle pensait à nouveau à lui. Quand bien même elle lui en voulait, et malgré sa disparition, elle était persuadée que, s'il revenait, elle lui pardonnerait. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Au final, elle restait une idiote, comme il le lui avait souvent dit. Parce qu'elle l'aimait toujours. Il avait disparu sans laisser la moindre trace, tel un fantôme. Il était son point faible.

Elle savait pertinemment que si elle avait dû un jour imaginer son mariage, ce serait avec lui, pas son fiancé actuel. Néanmoins, épouser Daisy n'était pas du tout un calvaire, au contraire : c'était d'un côté un soulagement. C'était l'assurance d'avoir auprès d'elle un être de confiance entière et totale. Daisy ne la trahirait jamais.

Plus que tout, elle savait très bien qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Revenir, pour quoi ? Pour elle ? Ridicule. Elle ne représentait rien à ses yeux, il le lui avait prouvé en s'en allant. Un mois après, Teru n'avait toujours pas eu la moindre nouvelle. Il se moquait bien de ses sentiments, et avait préféré partir. Toutefois, rien qu'une fois, elle désirerait le revoir et lui demander la raison de son départ.

La veille de sa disparition, il avait été violent. Elle avait pris peur et avait été persuadée qu'il allait presque la frapper, ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait jusque là. Elle ne voulait pas d'un tel homme, il l'effrayait bien trop. Si telle était sa vraie personnalité, alors elle ne voulait pas de lui. À qui pouvait-elle faire croire cela ? Malgré tous ses efforts pour l'oublier, elle n'y parvenait pas.

Teru continuait à se fixer dans le miroir. Elle qui n'était déjà pas bien grosse avait perdu du poids. Elle ne se considérait déjà pas comme très belle, mais avec ses joues creuses elle se trouvait laide. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour la décrire. Elle ne pouvait certainement pas se marier dans ces conditions. Elle ne voulait certainement pas _le_ décevoir, après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle.

Plus que tout, elle craignait de décevoir qui que ce fût, en particulier Daisy. Elle n'avait jamais rien pu faire pour lui auparavant, il était temps de lui rendre la pareille. Il lui avait consacré trois ans de sa vie, et continuerait ainsi jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, il le lui avait promis. Elle ne supportait pas de profiter de sa gentillesse sans rien faire en échange. De plus, devenir sa femme n'avait rien de repoussant, au contraire.

Dans un coin de son esprit, elle se demanda s'il serait présent lors de la messe. S'il interromprait la cérémonie afin de l'emmener au loin. C'était vraiment un énorme cliché, elle ne vivait pas dans un film, voyons. S'il avait souhaité la récupérer, il serait venu bien avant. À présent, c'était presque trop tard, et elle n'espérait plus rien.

Teru tourna enfin la tête, cessant de cette manière de regarder cette inconnue dans le miroir. Daisy avait payé pour cette magnifique robe ainsi que tous les préparatifs. Elle était bien trop pauvre pour s'en occuper. Malgré leur écart d'âge, ils entretenaient une relation très complice, bien que platonique. Dans ses dix-sept années d'existence, elle n'avait donné son premier baiser à personne, et son héros était sur le point de le lui prendre.

Elle était persuadée qu'une fois mariée, elle l'oublierait. Elle n'avait aucune raison de le regretter, puisque lui avait déjà dû oublier son existence, ce qui ne l'étonnerait guère. Tant qu'elle avait Daisy à ses côtés, elle ne risquait rien, et pourrait être heureuse. Il lui assurerait un futur bien plus brillant que lui qui n'était sérieux en rien.

Teru se répétait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix, même si elle savait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'elle pourrait craquer à tout instant si on savait comment s'y prendre. Cela ne faisait qu'un mois qu'il était parti, et ce sujet était encore sensible, quand bien même elle faisait de son mieux afin de l'oublier. Néanmoins, elle ne s'abaisserait pas à son niveau, elle ne se montrerait pas faible.

Car, après tout, si elle était bel et bien forte, il lui fallait le prouver à présent. Teru arrangea le voile qui couvrit en partie son visage, serra bien son bouquet dans les mains puis se dirigea vers la porte.

* * *

**Si vous connaissez le manga et que vous avez lu attentivement le prologue, vous trouverez que quelque chose cloche. Laissez-moi vos impressions.**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Within Temptation – The truth beneath the rose**

* * *

_Cher Daisy,_

_Cela fait aujourd'hui trois ans que Sôichirô est mort. Comme chaque année, je vais me rendre sur sa tombe et la nettoyer. L'an dernier, tu es passé avant moi et tu as laissé une marguerite. J'étais contente de voir que tu ne l'oubliais pas. Peut-être vais-je te croiser cette année ?_

_Même si je ne t'ai jamais vu, je suis quand même heureuse de t'avoir à mes côtés, je sais que je peux compter sur toi à tout moment. Je te remercie beaucoup pour tout ce que tu fais. J'aimerais parfois te rendre la pareille, tu sais. _

_Il faut que je te laisse, ou bien je vais rater mon bus. Je t'écrirai à nouveau quand j'aurai fini. _

_Teru._

* * *

Daisy lut ce message, un sourire aux lèvres. Cela faisait trois ans qu'ils échangeaient des messages, que leur complicité durait. Il pianota sur son clavier afin de répondre à son mail, l'air pensif, tout en jetant un coup d'œil à l'écran de son ordinateur auquel il avait raccordé son téléphone. Ses soupçons étaient bien réels, il avait bien fait de vérifier son téléphone dans son intégralité. Après tout, il n'était pas un hacker pour rien. Évitant de prendre du retard, il termina sa réponse.

* * *

_Teru,_

_Je suis content de voir que tu vas toujours aussi bien. Tu as de la chance, aujourd'hui tu as droit à un beau soleil pour te recueillir sur la tombe de ton frère. N'oublie pas de prendre un chapeau pour te protéger. J'espère que tu n'es pas trop triste. Sache que je n'oublie et n'oublierai jamais ton frère, qui a toujours été un très grand ami pour moi. _

_Cesse de penser que tu m'es redevable, voyons, ce n'est pas du tout le cas. Je suis heureux d'avoir fait ta connaissance, tu parles comme si tu étais une sorte de poids. C'est entièrement faux. Ne songe plus à cela._

_Que nous nous croisions ou pas sera le destin, je suppose. Dans tous les cas, garde en mémoire que je veille sur toi à chaque instant._

_Daisy._

* * *

Daisy posa son portable puis termina ce qu'il était en train de faire sur l'ordinateur. Il pouvait mettre son plan en marche, dorénavant. Tout concordait parfaitement, il allait enfin se débarrasser d'un parasite. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux puis éteignit son poste de travail avant de saisir sa veste. Aujourd'hui serait un grand jour. Une marguerite dans une main, il démarra sa voiture, en direction du cimetière.

* * *

Un seau en main, de quoi nettoyer dans l'autre, Teru se dirigeait vers la tombe de son frère. Chaque année, elle passait la journée au cimetière à refaire une beauté à sa pierre tombale et à s'y recueillir. Cela faisait trois ans que ce petit rituel durait, et elle ne comptait pas l'arrêter de si tôt. Son grand-frère était tout pour elle, elle avait été totalement dévastée par sa mort plutôt inattendue. Elle s'était souvent demandée pourquoi il ne s'était pas fait soigner plus tôt ; n'avait-il pas découvert sa tumeur ?

Teru soupira puis commença à arracher les mauvaises herbes. Après un an de dur labeur pour Kurosaki, elle commençait à avoir la main. Le jardinage était l'une de ses corvées principales, aussi avait-elle pris l'habitude de se reconnaître les plantes indésirables ainsi que de prendre soin des autres. Celle-ci s'essuya le front qui était rapidement couvert de sueur de par ce soleil et continua sa tâche. À la fin de la journée, cet endroit devait être rayonnant.

Bien sûr, l'adolescente lui en voulait d'être parti. À quatorze ans, elle s'était retrouvée toute seule et avait dû se débrouiller sans lui, sans pouvoir compter sur le moindre parent. Son seul soutien dès lors était Daisy, l'un de ses amis. Elle ne l'avait officiellement jamais rencontré, ils communiquaient par mail et il payait la plupart de ses charges, tels que son loyer ou bien son téléphone.

Néanmoins, Teru avait déjà deviné l'identité de son précieux Daisy : il s'agissait de Tasuku Kurosaki, le gardien de son lycée qui n'était qu'un voyou. Elle l'avait découvert lors d'un jour de tempête ; une boîte de musique qu'elle avait offerte à Daisy s'était retrouvée dans son bureau : comment l'expliquer, sinon par le fait qu'il était son mystérieux soutien ? Et, au fond d'elle-même, elle l'avait toujours su, car il avait toujours fait semblant d'être méchant ; de même il était toujours présent pour la sauver.

Le jour où elle l'avait découvert, cela avait été un grand choc ; elle s'y attendait, mais en même temps pas du tout. C'était difficile à expliquer. Le découvrir avait été une sorte de soulagement, l'assurance que Daisy veillait bel et bien sur elle à chaque instant, comme il le répétait dans la plupart de ses messages. Celui qu'elle considérait comme un frère était aussi celui dont elle était amoureuse.

Bien entendu, le fait que Daisy fût cet être blond signifiait bien évidemment qu'il était au courant de ses sentiments. Teru ne le lui avouerait jamais directement, cependant elle était amoureuse de lui. Depuis un an, elle masquait ce qu'elle ressentait, de peur d'être rejetée, étant donné qu'il ne lui avait jamais donné aucune raison de croire que ses sentiments fussent réciproques.

D'un côté, Teru s'en moquait, tant qu'il restait auprès d'elle. C'était tout ce qu'elle demandait. Même s'il partait, il resterait toujours Daisy, toutefois Kurosaki en lui-même lui manquerait. Elle devrait continuer à prétendre de ne pas connaître sa véritable identité, ce qui la faisait parfois souffrir. Elle aimerait un jour mettre fin à leurs discussions par mail de manière à échanger franchement en face à face. Elle s'imaginait bêtement qu'il répondrait à ses sentiments.

Teru chassa toutes ces pensées ; elle se trouvait sur la tombe de son frère, il n'était pas question d'entretenir de telles utopies. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne s'intéressait pas aux filles plates et petites, qui de plus avaient un tel écart d'âge avec lui. Il fallait tout de même dire que huit années les séparaient ; si lui avait vingt-cinq ans, elle-même avait fêté son dix-septième anniversaire peu de temps auparavant. Au lycée, tous croyaient qu'ils étaient ensemble et n'étaient pas choqués. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas.

Être la petite-amie de Kurosaki... Teru se demandait à quoi cela pouvait bien ressembler. Elle savait qu'il restait à ses côtés parce qu'il était Daisy et qu'il était chargé de veiller sur elle, néanmoins elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'il voyait un peu plus loin dans leur relation. À vrai dire, elle ne l'avait jamais vu en compagnie d'une fille. Il restait d'ailleurs assez discret sur ce sujet. Aussi ne savait-elle pas du tout comment il se comportait en compagnie de sa copine.

En arrivant au cimetière, la brune avait remarqué qu'il n'y avait aucune marguerite sur la tombe de Sôichirô. Cela signifiait une seule et unique chose : Daisy n'était pas encore passé. Si elle attendait jusqu'à la fermeture du cimetière, elle pourrait le croiser. En conséquence, elle prendrait Kurosaki à son propre piège et il serait forcé d'admettre sa véritable identité.

Son plan était absolument parfait. Teru n'avait pas envie de lui forcer la main. Pourtant, au bout de trois ans, elle estimait normal de vouloir que les choses évoluassent. Elle appréciait énormément ses discussions avec Daisy, son compagnon lors des moments de solitude, or elle aimerait l'avoir réellement à ses côtés, qu'il cessât de se cacher derrière ses mails. Elle comptait bien le faire sortir de sa cachette.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Teru ne remarqua pas l'homme qui se tenait derrière elle. Elle continuait de nettoyer la tombe en fredonnant la chanson qu'elle avait composée elle-même, _Sois chauve Kurosaki_, contente de s'apercevoir qu'elle avait bientôt fini. Sôichirô aurait droit à une magnifique tombe cette année encore, et il le méritait bien. Son frère favori avait toujours été présent, attentif à ses moindres requêtes, tout comme Daisy, jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Elle regrettait beaucoup sa mort, cependant elle ne pouvait pas aller contre les forces de la nature.

Kurebayashi s'essuya le front puis se retourna afin d'attraper son sac. C'est qu'il était presque midi, et tout ce travail en plein soleil lui donnait soif. Si elle n'allait pas à l'ombre, elle risquerait d'attraper une insolation qui lui ferait manquer sa rencontre avec son ange gardien. Accroupie, elle tourna la tête, puis tomba sur une vision qui lui fit arrêter tout ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

La première chose qu'elle vit fut une marguerite. Dans les mains d'une certaine personne. Ce seul détail lui indiqua l'identité de la personne tout près d'elle. Daisy. Il était réellement venu. Kurosaki était présent. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il viendrait aussi vite. Elle ne s'était pas suffisamment préparée mentalement. Que faire ? Néanmoins, un détail attira son attention : ce n'était pas la main de Kurosaki. Lentement, Teru leva les yeux et eut le souffle coupé par ce qu'elle vit.

Un homme aux cheveux bruns, d'une trentaine d'années, aux yeux bleus, la regardait d'un air attentionné en lui souriant. L'adolescente, trop sous le choc, ne sut comment réagir. Son cerveau avait apparemment du mal à connecter les divers éléments entre eux. C'était quoi ce bordel ? L'homme en face d'elle tenait une marguerite dans la main. La marguerite était le symbole de Daisy. Daisy était Kurosaki. Cet homme n'était pas Kurosaki.

_Respire un bon coup, Teru._

Bien. Reprenons les choses du début. La marguerite étant le signe distinctif de son frère de cœur Daisy qui passait chaque année sur la tombe de Sôichirô, il semblait évident que cet homme fût Daisy. Or, d'après ses diverses théories, l'identité de Daisy était Tasuku Kurosaki. Dans ce cas, pourquoi cet homme possédait-il cette fleur et se tenait-il là, devant la tombe ? C'était incompréhensible.

Voyons, il était tout à fait impossible qu'elle se fût trompée depuis le début. Kurosaki était Daisy. La boîte à musique en était la preuve. Bon, d'accord, elle n'avait pas d'autres preuves à sa disposition, néanmoins cela devait être suffisant. Non ? Avait-elle eu tout faux ? Pourtant, rien ne pouvait faire douter de l'identité supposée de Daisy. Alors, qui était cet homme ?

« Bonjour, Teru. »

L'homme avait parlé. Il était souriant. Son sourire était agréable et accueillant. Elle ne trouvait pas d'autre mot pour le décrire. C'était un sourire qui correspondait parfaitement à Daisy. Mais bon dieu, à quoi songeait-elle ? Cet homme ne pouvait pas être son correspondant secret... N'est-ce pas ? Il tenait juste une fleur dans sa main. Cela ne prouvait rien.

« Je t'avais bien dit de prendre un chapeau. À ce rythme-là, tu vas attraper une insolation. »

Okay. Là elle pouvait commencer à s'inquiéter. Kurosaki était Daisy, elle en était sûre et certaine. Qu'est-ce que cet homme fabriquait dans cette histoire ? Elle n'avait parlé à personne de cette histoire de chapeau. C'était Daisy qui le lui avait conseillé. Cet homme savait de quoi ils avaient parlé, de plus il connaissait son nom. C'était soit un pervers qui surveillait ses moindres faits et gestes, soit Daisy. Et la dernière solution paraissait la plus envisageable.

Mais, dans ce cas, si Kurosaki n'était pas son frère de cœur, alors qui était-ce ? Et pourquoi possédait-il la fameuse boîte à musique ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle retrouvée dans son bureau ? Teru ne comprenait absolument pas. Quelque chose lui échappait, elle le sentait. D'un côté, elle n'était même pas censée connaître l'identité de Daisy et elle aurait en conséquence dû se préparer aux plus mauvaises surprises. Bien que l'idée que ce fût le blond ne l'avait pas du tout dérangée. Cette perspective lui avait même plutôt plu.

L'homme posa la marguerite sur la tombe puis joignit les mains afin de prier quelques instants en silence. Teru, pendant ce temps, le fixa. Quelque chose en lui lui paraissait familier. Mais quoi ? Elle avait beau chercher, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui en lui semblait si sécurisant. Son aura, sans doute. Cependant, un élément de sa personne faisait qu'il lui semblait connu. Elle ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

« J'imagine que je t'ai surprise. Viens, je vais t'expliquer. »

Sans comprendre pourquoi, Teru suivit cet inconnu supposé être celui à qui elle tenait plus que tout. Elle ne se doutait pas du tout de l'endroit où il comptait l'emmener. Elle se laissait tout simplement faire, laissant son matériel de nettoyage près de la tombe. Peu de monde se rendait au cimetière, nul n'aurait l'idée de le lui voler.

L'homme arriva à la terrasse d'un petit café. En regardant sa montre, la brune remarqua qu'il était déjà midi passé ; elle n'en avait pas réellement pris conscience jusque là. L'inconnu supposé lui indiqua une table puis l'invita à s'asseoir. Elle obéit, ne sachant à quoi s'attendre. Dans cette situation, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à ce que Kurosaki dirait si elle suivait un inconnu de la sorte.

« J'imagine que tu ne savais pas à quoi t'attendre. Je m'appelle Kazuma Shinichi, j'ai trente ans, et je suis Daisy. »

Kazuma Shinichi. Jamais entendu parler. Était-il réellement Daisy ? Et pourquoi se présenter à elle après ces trois ans ? Avait-il une idée derrière la tête ? Elle savait que son correspondant secret n'était en aucun cas mal intentionné, néanmoins elle n'avait pas encore complètement confirmé son identité. Elle resta silencieuse, guettant ses moindres mouvements. Et s'il mentait ?

Ce dénommé Kazuma continuait de la regarder de ses yeux bleus qui lui semblaient bizarres. Voilà ! C'était cet élément qui lui était familier. Ces yeux bleus lui rappelaient cet homme. Il n'y avait pas de doute là-dessus, ils étaient absolument identiques. Probablement était-ce ce qui l'avait poussée à le suivre. Pour le moment, la situation n'avait rien de dangereux : ils se trouvaient actuellement dans un lieu public, il ne tenterait donc rien. Au pire, elle pouvait toujours hurler.

« Et qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous êtes Daisy ? »

Teru ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter, ce qui était plutôt normal au vu de la situation. Pourquoi cet homme était-il Daisy à la place de Kurosaki ? S'il était Daisy, il trouverait un moyen de le justifier. Kazuma sortit son téléphone portable, pianota quelques instants sur son clavier avant de lever les yeux vers elle. Que comptait-il faire dans le but de lui apporter cette preuve ?

« Dicte-moi un message et je vais te l'envoyer. »

Surprise, Teru le fixa un moment, comme pour déceler une faille. Puis, elle se mit à lui réciter quelques vers d'un poème très peu connu, qu'elle estimait être la seule au monde à connaître. Il s'agissait d'un poète japonais de l'ère Edo qui avait vite été oublié, malheureusement. Daisy ne le connaissait sûrement pas non plus, et cela ne l'étonnerait pas.

Kurebayashi l'examina en train d'écrire aussi vite que l'éclair puis d'envoyer ledit message. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut à moitié surprise qu'elle entendit la sonnerie de son propre téléphone. D'abord tremblante, elle s'en saisit puis l'ouvrit pour voir écrit en plein milieu de l'écran : _nouveau message de Daisy._ Elle ouvrit le mail puis se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de ce qu'elle venait de dicter.

Teru leva ensuite les yeux vers Kazuma. Elle avait en face d'elle Daisy. Mais, dans ce cas, tout ce qu'elle avait pensé jusqu'alors... Ses pensées s'embrouillaient, elle ne comprenait plus rien. Tout cela était bien brutal pour cette adolescente qui avait pensé qu'elle passerait simplement sa journée à nettoyer la tombe de son frère. Elle n'avait absolument pas prévu qu'elle prendrait un tel tournant.

« Tu peux aussi regarder ma boîte de réception, tu y trouveras tous les mails que tu m'as envoyés.

- Non, c'est bon.. Je vous crois. »

Pourquoi le vouvoyait-elle ? À vrai dire, elle ne se sentait pas capable de le tutoyer... Pour le moment. C'était comme une barrière qu'elle érigeait entre eux. Cette situation était beaucoup trop brutale, nouvelle, il lui faudrait un certain moment pour s'habituer. Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait commandé de quoi manger, trop absorbée par ses pensées.

Kurosaki restait présent dans son esprit. Elle ne savait absolument plus quoi penser à son sujet. Qui était-il réellement ? Était-il un simple gardien d'école ? Comment se faisait-il qu'il ne fût pas Daisy, alors qu'il était en possession de la boîte à musique ? Daisy lui avait pourtant envoyé un mail avec une photo de ce cadeau qu'elle lui avait fait. C'était à ne plus rien y comprendre.

Ce Shinichi la laissa seule avec ses pensées, conscient qu'elle avait besoin d'y réfléchir encore un moment. Son apparition avait été subite, c'était donc le moins qu'il pût faire. Son but final n'était pas de la blesser, bien au contraire. Elle n'était pas sa cible, mais sa protégée. Il avait échafaudé ce plan durant des mois, et il commençait juste à le mettre en marche.

Un serveur apporta les boissons. Il connaissait les goûts culinaires de Teru et s'était permis de commander. Il avait pris juste de l'eau, notamment pour elle qui risquerait de réagir violemment à la nouvelle. Il avait longuement hésité à lui proposer, mais finalement il avait décidé de le faire. C'était, d'un côté, la meilleure façon de la protéger. Il ne faisait qu'accomplir son devoir.

« Si je me suis présenté à toi, c'est pour te demander quelque chose. Tu seras surprise, ta réponse immédiate sera non, mais je te demande d'y réfléchir. »

Il était parvenu à attirer son attention. Teru le fixait, en buvant lentement son verre d'eau glacée. Il n'était plus question de reculer, il s'était juré d'aller jusqu'au bout. Après la théorie venait la pratique qui venait tout juste de débuter. Il se frotta les mains, tout en la regardant. Il ne fut pas étonné de voir que sa demande lui avait fait recracher la moitié de son verre d'eau.

« Teru, veux-tu m'épouser ? »


	3. Chapitre 2

**Merci à _personne_ d'avoir commenté. Pourtant, des gens lisent. Laisser des impressions est-il trop demandé ? Rien ne m'empêche de stopper la publication si ça ne vous intéresse manifestement pas.**

* * *

**Within Temptation – All I need**

* * *

C'était seulement le milieu de l'après-midi, toutefois Teru rentrait chez elle, l'air totalement ailleurs. Elle ne faisait même plus attention au monde extérieur, trop perdue dans ses pensées. Kazuma lui avait proposé de la raccompagner, néanmoins elle avait poliment décliné son offre, ayant besoin d'être seule afin de réfléchir. Dans sa tête, la scène de sa rencontre avec lui se répétait indéfiniment.

Elle avait parfois l'impression que ce moment n'avait été qu'un rêve. Que Daisy était toujours Kurosaki. Elle-même éprouvait des difficultés à comprendre pourquoi ce n'était pas le cas ; il était tout de même vrai que, à part la boîte à musique, rien ne lui prouvait qu'il était son correspondant secret. Toutefois, le fait qu'elle se fût trompée la choquait énormément. Que faisait-il dans sa vie, dans ce cas ? Pourquoi l'avait-il toujours aidée ?

Incapable de se concentrer et de rester auprès de son frère pour la journée, Kazuma lui avait conseillé de rentrer pour réfléchir. Rien que dans sa façon de se comporter, elle avait l'impression d'y voir Daisy. De plus, il lui avait prouvé que c'était lui-même. Kurosaki n'avait pas été dans les parages, il n'aurait pas pu être de mèche avec cet homme qui s'était présenté à elle.

Teru se passa une main sur la figure, comme pour prouver qu'elle était réelle, bien en train de marcher dans cette rue. Elle ne s'était absolument pas préparée mentalement à un tel cas. Elle ne savait même plus quoi penser de cette situation. Les paroles de Kazuma résonnaient dans sa tête, sans s'arrêter. Elle songea à sa proposition.

Il lui avait littéralement fait une demande en mariage. Pas de genou plié, pas de bague, toutefois il lui avait réellement proposé de l'épouser. Se marier, dans le sens de devenir mari et femme. Cela l'avait complètement prise de court. Jamais au monde elle n'aurait pensé que Daisy lui demanderait sa main. Elle se croyait presque dans un rêve.

* * *

xXxXxXx

* * *

_« Teru, veux-tu m'épouser ? »_

_L'intéressée recracha le contenu de son verre d'eau qu'elle était sur le point d'avaler. Pardon ? Avait-elle bien entendu ? L'épouser ? Mais... Daisy n'était pas quelqu'un qu'elle voyait de cette façon. Et Daisy ne lui ferait jamais une telle demande, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Il plaisantait, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, Daisy n'était certainement pas du genre à rire sur un sujet aussi sérieux._

_Teru continuait de le fixer, bouche bée, incapable de prononcer le moindre son. Ses yeux très sérieux prouvaient que cela n'avait rien d'une plaisanterie. Où comptait-il en venir ? Pourquoi la demander en mariage ? Et... Toute cette situation était si... Inattendue. Elle ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit un seul instant qu'il fût amoureux d'elle. Parce que c'était le cas, s'il voulait l'épouser, non ? Elle était encore bien naïve sur ce sujet-là._

_« Je pense que je m'y suis mal pris. Laisse-moi t'expliquer. Ton frère m'a chargé de te protéger lorsqu'il est mort. Je t'ai toujours surveillée de loin, et ai fait en sorte que tu ne manques de rien. Tu sais tout cela. Il y a un an, je me suis mis d'accord avec Riko pour que tu vives avec elle, ce qui te garantissait un certain confort de vie. »_

_Kazuma avala quelques gorgées d'eau fraîche, sous l'air ahuri de l'adolescente brune. Elle savait tout cela, mais où comptait-il en venir ? Qu'est-ce que Riko avait à voir dans toute cette histoire ? Était-elle au courant de cette rencontre ainsi que de cette demande ?_

_« Cependant, je m'inquiète pour elle. Elle n'est jamais réellement parvenue à faire son deuil, et je me rends compte que te confier à elle n'a fait qu'aggraver les choses. Ne te méprends pas, je suis sûre qu'elle est ravie de t'avoir à ses côtés, mais j'aimerais qu'elle avance dans la vie et se trouve quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis sûr que c'était ce que tu souhaites aussi, elle vit constamment dans le passé._

_« De plus, tu grandis, et un jour tu voleras de tes propres ailes. Je ne pourrai pas toujours être là pour veiller sur toi. Pour te dire la vérité, j'ai toujours eu peur d'échouer. Ça fait longtemps que j'y réfléchis. Et je pense que t'épouser serait le meilleur moyen pour moi de te protéger._

_« Je suis conscient que cela signifie t'ôter une partie de ta liberté, et que tu es déjà amoureuse de quelqu'un. Néanmoins, je ne te demande pas de répondre tout de suite. Prends ton temps, et choisis ce que tu estimes le mieux pour toi. Plus que tout, prends la voie qui te rendra heureuse, c'est tout ce que je te souhaite. »_

* * *

xXxXxXx

* * *

Teru garda les yeux dans le vide. L'épouser et être protégée. C'était le marché qu'ils passaient. Mais Kurosaki ne pourrait-il pas la protéger ? Que penser de toute cette situation ? Elle secoua la tête, comme si cela l'aiderait à balayer toutes ses pensées afin de commencer une autre analyse des faits.

Elle parlait de Kurosaki comme s'il l'aimait et qu'ils étaient en couple. Pourtant, rien dans ses actions ne laissait envisager que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Il ne l'aimait probablement pas, sinon il aurait déjà tenté quelque chose depuis le temps. Au bout d'un an, rien n'avait avancé, leur relation n'avait pas progressé. Ils n'étaient que des simples amis, ou plus précisément ils entretenaient une relation de maître à larbin.

Cette réalisation la fit s'arrêter. Ses yeux écarquillés reflétaient sa peur. Si elle lui parlait, il lui dirait peut-être d'accepter sa proposition. Il ne chercherait assurément pas à la retenir. C'était ce qui l'effrayait le plus. Cela lui prouverait définitivement qu'il ne ressentait rien à son égard. Il assisterait alors à la messe et la féliciterait, sans la moindre trace de jalousie.

À présent, Teru avait peur de rentrer. Cela voudrait dire qu'elle devrait l'affronter, et elle finirait forcément par lui dire. Elle anticipait déjà sa réaction et cela l'angoissait. À quoi s'attendait-elle, de toute façon ? Qu'attendait-elle de lui ? Il ne serait pas du genre à la prendre dans ses bras en lui demandant de ne pas l'épouser. Il lui dirait qu'il s'en fichait.

À ces pensées, Kurebayashi eut envie de pleurer. Cette idée la terrorisait. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle accepterait à coup sûr la proposition de Daisy si elle se faisait rejeter de la sorte. Tout du moins, elle ne savait pas encore que cela ne se passerait pas ainsi, et que la situation serait bien différente. Ne pouvant prédire l'avenir, elle ne pouvait que l'appréhender.

Teru inspira puis expira longuement. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Les dés n'étaient pas encore jetés, elle pouvait toujours conserver un espoir, bien que faible. Après tout, elle ne pouvait pas garantir à cent pour cent que Kurosaki réagirait de cette manière. Il passait sans cesse pour un dur, cependant elle savait qu'il cachait fréquemment des messages dans ses paroles. Il lui fallait être prête à les interpréter.

Elle remarqua subitement qu'elle se trouvait juste devant son immeuble. Leur immeuble. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'ils étaient voisins. Leur rencontre était inévitable, viendrait un moment où elle serait forcée de lui avouer ce qui s'était produit aujourd'hui. Toutefois, la boule d'angoisse ne voulait pas quitter son ventre et ne faisait que croître au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient.

Respirant un bon coup, Teru poussa la porte du bâtiment puis commença à monter les escaliers. Il lui suffisait de se comporter comme si de rien n'était. Elle espérait de toutes ses forces que Kurosaki se trouvait encore au lycée en train de travailler, car elle ne se sentait pas prête à l'affronter. Mais peut-être qu'elle se sentirait plus à l'aise avec Riko. Cette dernière ne lui avait pas donné d'emploi du temps particulier pour la journée, aussi se trouvait-elle sans doute à l'appartement.

Teru entra doucement dans son logement en regardant sa montre : seize heures. Riko l'attendait plutôt pour dix-huit heures, elle lui demanderait la raison de sa présence plus tôt. Quoique si elle s'était mise d'accord avec Kazuma, elle comprendrait pourquoi. Lui avait-il dit directement et franchement qu'elle n'avait pas fait son deuil ? Riko était une femme fière et forte, il se serait sans doute pris un coup s'il l'avait fait. Car seule la vérité blesse.

L'adolescente avait déjà vu une photo de l'ancien couple sur son bureau, signe qu'elle n'oubliait pas Sôichirô. La jeune femme lui avait raconté diverses histoires sur le défunt, et elle la voyait fréquemment les yeux dans le vague, comme si elle se remémorait le passé. Teru ne s'était jamais rendue compte que Riko n'avait pas fait son deuil, cette situation lui avait paru comme évidente.

Néanmoins, il était vrai qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vue en compagnie d'un homme, elle ne parlait pas non plus de ses possibles amants. Elle était probablement encore trop amoureuse de son ancien fiancé pour se mettre à nouveau en couple, même si trois années s'étaient déjà écoulées. Cela l'attristait de voir qu'elle n'allait pas l'avant, qu'elle ne recherchait même pas à refaire sa vie. Elle était une femme formidable et le méritait.

Teru ferma la porte derrière elle, puis aperçut Riko dans la cuisine qui lisait vraisemblablement un journal. Celle-ci leva les yeux et parut quelque peu surprise de la voir ici, à cette heure-là, et ne le lui cacha pas en lui demandant ses raisons. La brune haussa un sourcil : elle n'était pas au courant ? Elle posa son sac dans l'entrée puis s'installa en face d'elle, prête à tout lui raconter. Elle saurait la conseiller parfaitement, vu qu'elle lui faisait confiance.

« J'ai rencontré Daisy aujourd'hui. »

Cette simple phrase lui permit de capter l'attention entière et totale de sa tutrice. Teru crut voir pendant quelques instants la terreur se refléter dans ses yeux. Pourquoi Riko redouterait-elle leur rencontre ? Était-elle en mauvais termes avec Daisy dernièrement ? Des questions traversaient son esprit, cependant elle ne parvenait étrangement pas à les lui poser.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Teru commença à lui relater sa journée, depuis les mails habituels du matin jusqu'à sa rencontre avec un homme de trente ans aux cheveux bruns qui s'était présenté comme étant Daisy. Malgré tout, elle ne parvenait pas à se dire qu'il n'était pas Daisy. Tout comme pour Kurosaki. Pour elle, les deux étaient son correspondant secret, c'était difficile à expliquer.

La brune omit cependant la demande en mariage, jugeant bon de lui en parler plus tard. Pour le moment, elle avait déjà beaucoup d'émotions avec lesquelles s'occuper. Elle se doutait qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à se concentrer le lendemain en cours, trop occupée par ses pensées. Haruka et Rena seraient les premières à le remarquer, de plus elle n'échapperait absolument pas à leur interrogatoire.

Riko examina le visage de Teru pendant qu'elle parlait, ce que cette dernière ne remarqua même pas, trop absorbée par son récit. Lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé leur rencontre, elle avait cru à une plaisanterie. Teru était persuadée que Daisy était Tasuku, elle ne croirait pas un étranger comme Kazuma. Et, pourtant, c'était le cas, à sa plus grande surprise.

La petite-sœur de Sôichirô semblait encore perdue par tous ces événements, peut-être doutait-elle encore un peu de l'identité de Daisy. Elle-même était au courant, elle lui demandait assurément implicitement de lui confirmer ce qu'elle lui racontait. Riko expira longuement. À quoi jouait-il, en allant à la rencontre de sa protégée ?

« Teru, c'est le véritable Daisy. »

A cette déclaration suivit un long silence. Teru ne parvint pas à parler, sa gorge ne produisait pas le moindre son malgré tous ses efforts. Son aînée était parfaitement consciente qu'elle était totalement perdue, trop d'éléments venaient perturber son jugement. Néanmoins, Riko restait méfiante. Kazuma n'agissait jamais sans réfléchir, il était loin d'être stupide et l'avait prouvé à moult occasions par le passé.

Elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne se serait jamais présenté devant Teru sans une bonne raison. Sinon, il serait resté éternellement dans l'ombre, en tentant de barrer la route à une certaine personne. Elle espérait d'ailleurs qu'il n'avait rien remarqué... Néanmoins, elle ne parvenait pas à être optimiste quant à son arrivée. Il mijotait quelque chose, c'était évident. Il ne ferait jamais de mal à Teru, toutefois ce n'était pas pour elle qu'elle s'inquiétait.

« Teru, Kazuma ne se serait jamais révélé sans une véritable raison. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

L'adolescente hésita pendant un long moment sous l'œil attentif de sa tutrice qui n'était pas prête à lâcher le morceau. Il gâchait tout ce qu'ils avaient préparé durant trois ans en se dévoilant. Ce qu'il manigançait ne présageait rien de bon, et elle ne s'était pas préparée à une telle contre-attaque. Néanmoins, la réponse fournie à Teru n'était absolument ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

« Il m'a demandée en mariage. »

* * *

Lorsqu'elle entra dans l'appartement, la première qu'elle remarqua fut la fumée ainsi que la forte odeur de cigarette. Teru se rendait fréquemment à l'improviste chez Kurosaki. Néanmoins, si elle avait compris une chose, c'était qu'il ouvrait toujours les fenêtres lorsqu'il fumait, et qu'il ne consommait pas plus de cinq cigarettes par jour, après qu'elle avait fait toute une propagande contre le tabagisme.

Toutefois, pour arriver à un tel résultat, le blond avait dû fumer au minimum deux paquets. Son appartement empestait la cigarette, l'air était quasiment irrespirable. C'était un grand malade. Teru l'aperçut assis sur le canapé, une clope au bec, les yeux dans le vague. Il avait dû un peu trop pousser sur la dose quotidienne, il avait l'air totalement shooté.

Bloquant sa respiration, Teru ouvrit en grand la baie vitrée, prenant en conséquence une grande bouffée d'air frais. Comment parvenait-il à respirer dans cet endroit ? Ou peut-être que le manque d'oxygène était la raison pour laquelle il avait l'air totalement à l'ouest. Elle se retourna vers lui, bien déterminée à le remettre sur le bon chemin.

« Il faut aérer quand tu fumes ! C'est irrespirable ici, je me demande comment tu fais ! Et combien tu en as fumé aujourd'hui ? Tu m'avais promis que tu n'en fumerais pas plus de cinq par jour ! »

Cependant, elle fut vite coupée dans son discours lorsqu'elle remarqua le regard noir de Kurosaki posé sur elle. Il était de mauvaise humeur. De très mauvaise humeur. Pourquoi ? Avait-il passé une bonne journée ? S'était-il fait plaquer par sa petite-amie, à supposer qu'il en eût une ? Elle espérait tout de même que ce ne fût pas le cas.

Lentement, le blond retira le bâton de tabac de sa bouche et expira longuement la fumée qui était tellement dense qu'elle se demandait comment il parvenait à la faire rentrer dans sa bouche. Il l'écrasa dans le cendrier, quand bien même elle était à moitié consommée. Or, ce n'était pas ce qui inquiétait le plus Teru. Il dégageait une aura meurtrière, tellement dangereuse qu'elle en avait peur, même si elle tentait au mieux de le cacher.

« Quoi, tu te prends pour qui, ma mère ? C'est mon appartement je te rappelle. Tu peux toujours rentrer chez toi si tu n'es pas contente. »

En un an, Kurosaki ne lui avait jamais parlé de la sorte. Ses paroles la blessaient profondément, et ce n'était certainement pas ce dont elle avait besoin dans cette période de doute suite à la proposition de Daisy. Teru tenta quand même de paraître normale et soupira. Elle s'assit à côté de lui sur le canapé, feignant d'ignorer ses mots injurieux.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, jusqu'à ce que Teru se décidât à parler. Elle était incapable de lui cacher quoi que ce fût. Si elle vidait son sac maintenant, elle se sentirait peut-être mieux. Ou pas. Néanmoins, elle était prête à prendre le risque, elle avait absolument besoin d'être fixée afin d'avancer, ou bien elle prendrait le risque de rester éternellement sur place. Et Daisy ne l'attendrait peut-être pas toujours.

« Tu sais, Kurosaki, aujourd'hui j'ai rencontré Daisy. Il s'appelle en réalité Kazuma Shinichi et il a trente ans. Je l'ai rencontré devant la tombe de mon frère, il tenait une marguerite dans la main. C'est marrant, mais en fait je crois que je l'ai en quelque sorte reconnu. »

Teru crut sentir le blond se crisper. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle lui parlait de Daisy, pour sûr. Il aurait dû être habitué à force de l'entendre raconter tous les mails échangés entre eux. Elle hésita encore quelques instants à lui avouer ce secret, étant donné que le moment ne semblait pas opportun. Pourtant, elle avait le sentiment que, si elle ne le lui disait pas maintenant, elle n'y parviendrait jamais. Prenant une grande respiration, elle se lança.

« On a discuté, et puis il m'a fait une proposition un peu bizarre. Il m'a demandé de l'épouser. »

Teru n'osa pas regarder le visage de Kurosaki, trop honteuse. Elle ne put en conséquence pas apercevoir ses yeux écarquillés qui reflétaient sa terreur. Il s'était attendu à tout, sauf à cela. Il ne pensait pas que cette histoire serait allée aussi loin. Il avait sous-estimé Daisy, apparemment la balle était dans son camp à présent.

La jeune Kurebayashi attendit une réponse qui n'arriva pas. Son petit cœur commençait à se fissurer. Pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas ? À la place, il se leva, prit son verre qu'il remplit et se mit à boire. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait dedans, mais en tout cas cela sentait fort, comme de l'alcool. Elle n'avait presque jamais vu Kurosaki boire, sauf une fois avec Riko.

Elle serra les poings, en détournant son regard du voyou blond aux yeux bleus. Malgré tout, elle voulait savoir une chose. Elle avait tellement cru qu'elle avait raison concernant l'identité de Daisy. Pourquoi cela s'était-il avéré faux au final ? Elle sentait l'anxiété la gagner progressivement, son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Mais pourquoi restait-il silencieux ? Pourquoi ne lui répondait-il pas ?

« Dis, Kurosaki... Pourquoi tu n'es pas Daisy ? »

Tasuku, qui était sur le point d'avaler quelques nouvelles gorgées, baissa son verre. Il ne pouvait donc pas rester là sans rien dire plus longtemps. Il avait été pris de court et ne savait même plus comment réagir. Il réussissait pas retirer ce regard noir qu'il arborait depuis tout à l'heure, cependant il gardait toujours son air sarcastique.

« Je ne suis pas Daisy, qui t'a mis ça dans la tête ?

- Mais pourtant c'est ce que j'ai pensé pendant un an ! J'ai vu la boîte à musique dans ton bureau, c'est celle que j'avais offerte à Dai... »

Teru fut interrompue par le bruit du verre qui se brise. Kurosaki avait lancé son verre contre le mur et se trouvait maintenant dos à elle. Des traces jaunâtres d'alcool coulaient à présent le long du mur, à partir de l'endroit où le verre avait été brisé. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi énervé. Il était tellement enragé qu'elle en avait peur et ne parvenait plus à prononcer le moindre mot. Ce n'était pas le Kurosaki qu'elle connaissait. Que lui était-il arrivé ?

« Va-t-en, tu m'ennuies. »

Sans demander son reste, la brune s'éclipsa, encore sous le choc, le bruit du verre résonnant encore dans son esprit. Ce Kurosaki lui faisait peur. Elle ne savait même plus quoi penser. Elle était venue dans le but de tester sa réaction concernant l'offre de mariage de Daisy. Toutefois, elle ne s'était pas du tout attendue à ce qu'il agît de la sorte. Pourquoi avait-il été aussi désagréable dès son arrivée ? Que lui était-il arrivé durant la journée ?

Néanmoins, Teru était fixée sur un point, qui lui était douloureux d'admettre : Kurosaki ne l'aimait pas. Ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. Sinon, il aurait réagi lors de la révélation du mariage. Or, il n'en avait rien été. Il était resté de marbre. Il n'avait dit mot. Cela ne signifiait qu'une chose : il s'en moquait royalement.

Teru n'avait pas envie de croiser Riko tout de suite. Pour le moment, elle voulait être seule. Sans qu'elle le voulût, des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Au fond, elle avait toujours su qu'il ne ressentait rien à son égard, mais être mise devant le fait accompli était excessivement douloureux. Elle avait l'impression qu'on assénait des coups de couteau à son cœur.

Elle se demanda pourquoi il était resté à ses côtés durant un an. Il la voyait probablement comme une petite fille qu'il fallait surveiller, il ne la verrait jamais comme une femme. Elle s'en rendait bien compte à présent. Et le plus douloureux était de savoir que, dorénavant, plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant.

* * *

**Mettre cette fiction sur pied n'a pas été évident. Parce que je voulais rester le plus près possible de l'histoire originale, avec Teru qui pense que Kurosaki est Daisy. Mais finalement j'ai eu une idée qui, je l'espère, n'est pas trop tordue. Laissez vos impressions, elles me mettront de bonne humeur quand je rentrerai de la patrie du Père Noël.**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Merci à _Lucie_ et _Nanmeoh_ d'avoir commenté.**

* * *

**Tarja Turunen – You would have loved this**

* * *

La journée arrivait à son terme, dehors les embouteillages étaient de mise. Teru faisait ses devoirs, distraite. Contre toute attente, elle n'était pas en train de travailler avec Kurosaki au lycée, comme elle aurait dû, étant donné qu'elle se trouvait toujours en sa compagnie là-bas à cette heure-là. Néanmoins, elle avait une bonne excuse. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec Daisy.

Depuis quatre jours, Kurosaki avait disparu. Il ne venait plus au lycée, et, lorsqu'elle était entrée dans son appartement, elle l'avait trouvé entièrement vide. Pas la moindre trace de lutte, évidemment. Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'il n'avait pas simplement disparu sans raison. Elle avait du mal à l'admettre, cependant il lui fallait bien affronter la vérité.

Kurosaki était parti. Il avait fait ses bagages et s'en était allé sans laisser de trace, sans lui dire le moindre mot. Elle n'avait même pas trouvé de lettre où elle pourrait obtenir des explications dans son appartement. Il s'était envolé, comme si de rien n'était. Il l'avait totalement ignorée, il n'avait vraisemblablement pas songé un seul instant qu'elle se poserait des questions et s'inquiéterait. Il n'avait pensé qu'à lui-même.

Riko lui avait bien dit que c'était un rustre égoïste qui jouait avec les gens. Teru le savait bien. Pourtant, elle ne s'était pas suffisamment méfiée. Au bout d'un an, elle avait cru que leur relation signifiait quelque chose, qu'il tenait quand même à elle. Pourquoi était-il resté auprès d'elle, dans ce cas ? Elle avait pensé le connaître parfaitement, comprendre sa manière de penser, or ce n'était apparemment pas le cas.

Quelle satisfaction avait-il tiré de leur relation durant cette année ? Avait-il compris qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui ? Qui était-il, sinon Daisy ? Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Cet homme qu'elle avait cru connaître était un parfait étranger au final. Il était arrivé sans prévenir pour partir comme un voleur, sans laisser la moindre trace.

Son cœur se serra à l'idée qu'elle ne le reverrait probablement plus jamais. Il n'avait assurément aucune raison pour revenir, s'il la considérait comme une occupation, un jouet qui était à présent usé maintenant qu'elle avait rencontré Daisy. C'était comme si cette rencontre l'avait rendue moins naïve. Elle ne savait qu'en penser, sinon que Kurosaki ne reviendrait pas.

Teru ne pouvait néanmoins pas se laisser abattre. Elle devait rester forte et garder la tête haute, elle ne pouvait pas laisser un homme aussi égoïste l'amocher à ce point au niveau du moral. De plus, elle avait dit à Riko lors de leur rencontre qu'elle prendrait sur elle si elle venait à être blessée. Il était temps de mettre ses paroles à l'œuvre.

Elle montrerait à ce voyou blond que, même sans lui, elle pouvait continuer la vie, que la Terre tournait toujours. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui, tant que Daisy était présent. Maintenant plus que jamais, Daisy serait là pour elle, elle en était consciente. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas revu Kazuma depuis ce jour-là, toutefois ils avaient continué à s'envoyer des mails, comme d'habitude. D'abord méfiante, Teru avait fini par retrouver leur routine.

Daisy était bel et bien le seul être qui ne la trahirait jamais. Il n'avait jamais failli la moindre fois. Il pensait sans cesse à son bien-être avant toute chose, si bien qu'elle se demandait comment lui vivait quotidiennement. Après cette rencontre, elle en était venue à vouloir en savoir plus sur lui, après ces trois années où il s'était caché derrière le nom de Daisy.

Teru posa son crayon et soupira. Tous ces événements étaient encore trop récents, elle était tout à fait incapable de faire le vide dans sa tête et de se concentrer sur son travail pour le lendemain. Fort heureusement, ce n'était pas encore une période d'examens, elle pouvait s'autoriser un peu de laisser-aller pendant quelques jours, à condition de ne pas trop en profiter.

Les mauvaises langues avaient bien évidemment remarqué son manque de concentration des derniers jours et l'avaient associé à l'absence du gardien de l'école, ce qui avait déclenché de nouvelles rumeurs, ce dont elle se moquait royalement. Retourner à sa vie d'avant était devenu impossible et inimaginable.

En se rendant dans son appartement, la jeune Kurebayashi avait cherché dans toutes les pièces à la recherche d'indices, toutefois elle n'avait rien trouvé. Elle s'était seulement aperçue que la boîte à musique n'était plus là. À part son ordinateur portable, tout était encore parfaitement en place. Ces deux éléments étaient vraisemblablement les seules affaires qu'il avait emportées avec lui.

Après quatre jours, Teru refusait de pleurer à nouveau. Elle ne voulait pas devenir faible, c'était sans doute exactement ce qu'il désirait : la voir se décomposer petit à petit et devenir complètement minable. Elle ne lui donnerait absolument pas satisfaction. Elle lui prouverait qu'il ne pouvait pas gagner à tous les coups, et elle serait sans doute la première à s'opposer à lui. Son ego lui interdisait de s'abaisser à son niveau.

C'était peut-être une mauvaise interprétation de sa personne, néanmoins, ne l'ayant plus auprès d'elle et se rendant compte que tout n'avait apparemment été que mensonges, Teru ne savait plus quoi penser de lui, alors elle laissait sa réflexion divaguer. En tout cas, il était le centre de son attention depuis maintenant quatre jours. Si c'était ce qu'il recherchait, alors il avait gagné cette manche.

Toutefois, si Kurosaki avait gagné la bataille, elle n'avait assurément pas encore perdu la guerre. C'était sans doute un combat intérieur avec un Kurosaki fictif, or elle s'en moquait royalement. Elle refusait de s'avouer vaincue. C'était une erreur que d'avoir nourri des sentiments amoureux à son égard, elle s'en rendait à présent bien compte. Elle ne referait plus la même erreur. Elle tâcherait de l'oublier, et, si elle venait un jour à le revoir, elle prendrait sa revanche.

Teru se frotta la tête puis décida de se lever. Elle avait besoin de se dégourdir les jambes, de se changer les idées avant d'étouffer dans cette pièce à force de la remplir d'ondes négatives. Dans ces moments-là, il fumerait une cigarette afin de décompresser... Ah ! Comment comptait-elle l'oublier si elle pensait sans cesse à lui ? Elle ne fumerait en tout cas jamais, car ce serait un moyen de perpétuer son souvenir, ce qu'elle refusait catégoriquement.

Daisy fumait-il ? Lors de leur rencontre, elle n'avait pas senti d'odeur de cigarette. Voilà quelqu'un de raisonnable ! Elle avait décidément beaucoup de chance de l'avoir à ses côtés. Son apparence était soignée, il connaissait toutes les bonnes manières et savait les utiliser à bon escient, il parlait un bon japonais et n'employait pas d'argot. Elle devait l'admettre, il avait un physique plutôt agréable : assez grand, musclé, les cheveux bruns, le tout accompagné d'yeux bleus. Du sang occidental coulait sans doute dans ses veines, tout comme...

Non, non. Elle se refusait de penser encore à lui. C'était fini, entre eux. Elle n'avait plus rien à faire avec ce type. À présent, il lui fallait concentrer ses efforts sur la seule personne qui avait toujours été là pour elle ; de son côté, elle n'avait absolument rien fait pour lui et se sentait ingrate. Il était grand temps de lui rendre la pareille.

Teru entendit la porte d'entrée se fermer, ce qui la fit sursauter ; jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, elle se rendit compte que l'heure était déjà bien avancée. Riko venait donc de rentrer. Elle se rendit dans l'entrée afin de la saluer puis alla préparer du thé. Toute cette réflexion lui donnait soif, et sa colocataire en voudrait sûrement volontiers.

* * *

Cette journée aussi avait été sans résultat. Depuis la disparition de Tasuku, Riko l'avait cherché sans trêve ni repos, quémandant l'aide de Masuda ainsi que d'Andô. Tous les trois s'étaient mis à chercher partout, à détecter son téléphone portable ou bien son ordinateur qu'il gardait toujours sur lui, sans succès. Il fallait dire que lui aussi était un excellent hacker, sans doute le meilleur qu'il fût. S'il ne souhaitait pas être retrouvé, il possédait les moyens nécessaires.

Riko, aujourd'hui, s'était rendue à Kyoto, dans l'espoir d'obtenir plus d'informations. Sa carte bancaire y avait été détectée, toutefois, après une recherche plus poussée, Andô s'était rendu compte que le signal avait été truqué : Tasuku les menait sur de fausses pistes afin de rester seul. Les deux hommes de l'équipe avaient envie d'abandonner, néanmoins elle ne comptait pas lâcher l'affaire.

Comment osait-il mettre en l'air trois années de travail ? Comment osait-il simplement disparaître, en l'ignorant totalement, tel un égoïste ? Si elle croisait sa route, elle lui en collerait une bonne qui ne garantirait certainement pas sa survie. Lorsque Teru, en pleurs, lui avait annoncé sa disparition, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Il n'était pas le seul dans cette affaire, elle aussi avait son mot à dire. Elle refusait catégoriquement de le laisser disparaître sans se justifier.

Tasuku avait toujours eu l'âme d'un perdant. Il n'était qu'un adolescent en pleine crise, c'était ainsi qu'elle le voyait. Toujours pessimiste, il fallait toujours qu'elle le remette sur le droit chemin. Il avait besoin de grandir, enfin. Il ne gagnerait jamais s'il persistait dans son défaitisme. Elle refusait absolument qu'il abandonnât leur projet, il devait continuer à voir devant lui.

Riko ne doutait pas du fait que Teru lui eût annoncé la nouvelle concernant Daisy. Cela avait dû le dévaster, pourtant cela ne justifiait pas son départ. Il s'était toujours enfui devant le danger, or il était temps de se battre comme un véritable homme, cette fois. Il ne pouvait pas rester éternellement sur la défensive, il lui fallait attaquer dorénavant, ou bien il risquait de perdre définitivement.

La jeune femme savait que Sôichirô n'aurait jamais pris cette décision. Même après sa mort, elle continuait à faire confiance à son fiancé, certaine du choix qu'il avait annoncé à tous. Elle n'avait jamais eu la moindre raison de douter de lui durant toute la période où elle l'avait côtoyé. Pourquoi était-elle la seule à encore conserver un espoir, alors que tous avaient déjà abandonné, notamment Tasuku ?

Comptait-il baisser les bras une fois de plus et laisser l'adversaire remporter la victoire ? Elle ne le laisserait pas faire. S'il comptait abandonner, alors il devait d'abord se battre. Il devait arrêter de se comporter comme un lâche, ou bien il continuerait à regretter durant toute sa vie. Il était égoïste et ne pensait pas un seul instant à ceux qui l'entouraient, tout comme Teru ou bien elle-même. Il ignorait leurs efforts.

Il méritait un bon coup afin de se remettre les idées en place. Il avait besoin de se rendre compte que le monde ne se limitait pas à lui-même et qu'il existait des personnes qui souffraient par sa faute. Il était grand temps pour lui de dépasser le stade de l'adolescent en crise, il avait vingt-cinq ans, voyons ! Elle ne pourrait pas éternellement se battre à sa place, c'était sa propre vie, bon sang !

Quand bien même Teru masquait sa souffrance du mieux qu'elle pût, Riko se rendait bien compte qu'elle était la plus atteinte dans cette histoire. S'il pouvait voir sa douleur de ses propres yeux, sans doute cela le pousserait-il à affronter le danger, enfin. S'il voyait l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait par sa faute, peut-être que sa vision du monde s'élargirait et qu'il se rendrait finalement compte des conséquences de son égoïsme ainsi que de ses actes.

Riko gardait une foi inébranlable en son ancien fiancé, ce que Tasuku devrait conserver aussi. Cela l'aiderait à se battre, à défendre ses idées. Elle commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez de son comportement immature, s'il ne grandissait pas de lui-même, alors elle l'y forcerait. Sinon, Teru serait emportée loin de lui et il ne pourrait plus jamais l'atteindre. Il la perdrait définitivement.

La sorcière prit une tasse préparée par Teru et but quelques gorgées en silence. Celle-ci avait toujours évité le sujet de Kurosaki, néanmoins viendrait un moment où il faudrait affronter la réalité et en parler franchement, surtout que Kazuma y avait ajouté son grain de sel en la demandant en mariage. Elle avait encore du mal à croire qu'il était prêt à aller jusque là dans le but de la récupérer.

Riko savait pertinemment qu'il ne blesserait en aucun lieu Teru, toutefois elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Quelles étaient ses véritables intentions derrière cette demande en mariage ? Se pouvait-il qu'il avait tout découvert et que c'était sa façon de contre-attaquer ? Cette théorie était malheureusement plus que probable, car il n'agirait jamais sans raison valable, il était loin d'être stupide ou immature comme Tasuku.

« Dis-moi, Teru. Je sais que tu es encore chamboulée par tous ces événements, mais j'aimerais quand même savoir... Que comptes-tu répondre à Kazuma ? Comme tu aimes Tasuku et que...

- Il ne m'aime pas. S'il m'aimait, il ne serait pas parti. Il ne m'aurait pas laissé croire qu'il est Daisy. Il ne m'aurait pas abandonnée. Il aurait fait en sorte que je refuse ce mariage. »

Sa voix était agressive, sèche. Riko y décelait toute la colère et la douleur qu'elle nourrissait depuis ce jour-là, où sa vie avait radicalement basculé. Si Tasuku revenait, elle aurait assurément du mal à lui pardonner, ce qui était tout à fait compréhensif. Toutefois, elle était consciente que Teru l'aimait sincèrement et qu'il lui serait difficile d'oublier ses sentiments, elle aurait besoin de temps.

D'un côté, elle craignait qu'elle acceptât sa proposition à cause de ce qui venait de se produire, et comme sorte de revanche, pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas nécessaire dans sa vie. Elle était fière et forte, de plus cet événement l'avait fortement blessée. Elle ne se laisserait sûrement pas faire et cherchait probablement à contre-attaquer à sa façon.

« Il est maladroit lorsqu'il s'agit de toi. Il essaie d'être le plus parfait possible, mais plus il tente de l'être, plus il fait des erreurs. »

Teru la fixa quelques instants, le regard dur, sans prononcer le moindre mot, puis détourna la tête. Cela ne suffirait pas à la convaincre, cependant elle pouvait tenter de la faire réfléchir avec ce genre de réplique. Riko ne doutait pas de leur amour qu'ils refusaient de s'avouer, mais, si elle n'agissait pas, alors ils ne seraient jamais ensemble. Heureusement qu'elle les aidait, ou bien ils ne reverraient jamais.

L'adolescente n'était tout de même pas bien convaincue. La manière dont Riko parlait laissait sous-entendre que Kurosaki éprouvait des sentiments, ou du moins une certaine affection, à son égard. Sornettes. C'était tellement beau que c'était impossible. Teru n'avait pas envie de se faire de faux espoirs. Le mieux était de l'oublier au plus vite et de continuer sa vie.

Riko voulait savoir ce qu'elle comptait répondre à Daisy, alias Kazuma Shinichi. Teru elle-même ne savait pas vraiment. Elle le considérait comme un frère et ne nourrissait aucun sentiment amoureux à son égard. Il était son confident, un grand-frère. Elle n'imaginait pas sa vie sans lui, mais pas en tant que mari. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que Daisy lui demanderait sa main.

Bien entendu, il n'avait pas dit qu'il faisait cela par amour, mais plutôt pour la protéger. Il n'était certainement pas amoureux d'elle, tout comme elle ne l'aimait pas non plus. Ce serait alors plutôt un mariage où ils se tiendraient en quelque sorte compagnie, sans chercher à trouver le bonheur en amour. Évidemment, l'épouser signifierait qu'elle ne pourrait être avec personne d'autre, et certainement pas Kurosaki.

Teru se demanda ce qu'il avait réellement envisagé pour eux deux. Elle ne le voyait pas comme un homme ; néanmoins, peut-être qu'elle pourrait y arriver, à force. Sans doute parviendrait-il à lui faire oublier cet homme blond qui avait complètement bouleversé sa vie. Si une chose était sûre, c'était que lui ne l'abandonnerait jamais.

Elle avait tellement été absorbée par ses pensées concernant Kurosaki qu'elle n'avait pas médité sur sa proposition que Riko venait de lui rappeler. Elle avait négligé Daisy qui avait tant fait pour elle. Elle était si égoïste, comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Son héros agissait au mieux pour son bien-être, et elle l'ignorait totalement. Quand était-elle devenue aussi horrible ?

Sirotant distraitement son thé, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne saurait vraiment pas pourquoi Kurosaki était en possession de la boîte à musique. Riko pourrait sans doute le lui expliquer. Pourtant, elle sentait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais aller de l'avant si elle continuait à se poser des questions. Dans le but de l'oublier, il lui fallait arrêter de s'interroger. Cela ne devrait pas être si dur. Si elle se concentrait suffisamment...

Si elle épousait Daisy, quand bien même ce ne serait pas un mariage d'amour, ils y gagneraient tous les deux. Il pourrait veiller sur elle en rendant un service à Riko, et de son côté elle pourrait lui rendre la pareille pour tout ce qu'il avait accompli pour elle durant ces trois années. L'épouser serait la garantie d'une vie stable avec un compagnon de confiance. Elle verrait son héros tous les jours et serait toujours certaine qu'il serait présent le soir même. Lui ne s'enfuirait pas.

Se marier avec lui signifierait qu'elle préférait la sécurité à l'amour. C'était sans doute ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Ils seraient tous les deux gagnants et elle n'aurait jamais rien à craindre. Elle pourrait être heureuse en sa compagnie. Elle était persuadée qu'elle finirait par tomber amoureuse de lui, étant donné qu'ils partageaient déjà un lien très puissant.

De retour dans sa chambre, Teru saisit son téléphone portable, le fixa quelques instants puis l'ouvrit. Elle se rendit dans sa boîte de réception où elle écrivit un nouveau mail à Daisy, qui l'attendait. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à une réponse aussi rapide, cela ne faisait que quatre jours. Toutefois, elle sentait que c'était la bonne décision.

* * *

_Daisy,_

_J'accepte._

* * *

__**Un petit commentaire ? C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui =)**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Merci à _Nanmeoh_ d'avoir commenté.**

* * *

**Katra – Scars in my heart**

* * *

Tout comme une éternelle journée suivait son cours, les Japonais vivaient leur routine, se rendant à leur travail, y consacrant tout le temps nécessaire pour enfin se reposer le soir, satisfaits d'avoir accompli une journée aussi productive. Leur sens du travail et leur ferveur constituaient la puissance de ce pays asiatique.

Riko, de son côté, n'avait pas d'emploi fixe. Elle en exerçait plusieurs à la fois, étant incapable de se concentrer sur l'un d'entre eux depuis la mort de Sôichirô. Leur équipe avait été démantelée, tous avaient continué leur voie professionnelle d'une autre façon : Andô était devenu le directeur du lycée où étudiait Teru, Masuda avait ouvert un restaurant, elle-même travaillait pour plusieurs boîtes, Daisy avait... Et lui aussi était...

En fait, seul Kazuma était resté dans le domaine de l'informatique. Il développait des logiciels majeurs pour une grosse société, ce qui lui rapportait au final une certaine somme d'argent lui permettant de couvrir une partie des dépenses de Teru ainsi que les siennes, tout en économisant dans un coin. Sa situation n'était pas à plaindre du tout, nombreux était ceux qui envieraient un tel statut.

Il était connu comme étant un homme parfait : galant, bien élevé, cultivé, de compagnie agréable, beau, grand, intelligent... Les adjectifs mélioratifs ne manquaient pas pour le décrire. Pour la plupart des personnes le côtoyant, le mot « défaut » n'existait pas pour lui, il faisait partie d'une catégorie complètement à part.

Issu d'une famille plutôt aisée du côté paternel, il était sur le point de reprendre la société familiale qui était très cotée sur le marché. On lui avait proposé un poste au sein de ce service très tôt, néanmoins il avait préféré élargir son champ professionnel et de travailler ailleurs jusqu'au moment où ils jugeraient bon de lui donner les rênes de la société dans laquelle il était fort probable qu'il fasse fortune.

Dès son enfance, il avait été encouragé, soutenu de manière à ce qu'il fût le meilleur partout : des professeurs particuliers l'aidaient à avoir de l'avance sur son programme tout en lui expliquant ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, ses parents l'avaient choyé en le mettant au sommet de leurs priorités. La mort de sa mère n'y avait rien changé, quand bien même on l'avait monté contre elle et sa descendance par la suite.

Kazuma avait en main tous les outils pour réussir : une intelligence supérieure à la normale, une situation plus qu'aisée avec la promesse d'un poste de directeur dans une société majeure sur le marché actuel, ainsi que sa famille paternelle pour le soutenir. Toutefois, les anciens de sa famille qui décidaient de tout, comme autrefois, commençaient à trouver cela inacceptable qu'il ne fût pas encore marié, à son âge.

Pourtant, celui-ci n'en avait pas du tout envie : il appréciait sa vie de célibataire, le fait de ne pas avoir à se justifier de ses moindres faits et ses gestes à une épouse. Il n'avait pas envie de se débarrasser de sa liberté tout de suite, surtout qu'aucune femme ne le motivait assez pour qu'il eût envie de se poser définitivement.

Un jour, néanmoins, la chance lui avait souri ; son grand-père l'avait encore sermonné à ce sujet, lui rappelant qu'il avait presque trente ans et qu'il serait bientôt trop vieux pour avoir des enfants s'il voulait trouver une femme de son âge. Ils refuseraient bien sûr qu'il épousât une femme divorcée avec déjà des enfants à sa charge, étant donné qu'ils n'auraient pas le sang des Shinichi.

Trois ans plus tôt, Kazuma avait commencé à prendre soin de Teru, la petite-sœur de Sôichirô qui était mort à cause d'une tumeur, paix à son âme. Il avait repris le pseudo de Daisy qu'il n'avait décidément jamais abandonné, malgré tous les incidents, et avait commencé à échanger des messages avec elle, tout en prenant en charge une partie de ses charges, tout comme la facture du téléphone ou bien le loyer de son studio. Il avait aussi cherché une bourse de manière à ce qu'elle pût continuer ses études.

Gagner sa confiance n'avait pas été si difficile. De plus, communiquer avec elle était des moments de détente, où il pouvait oublier pendant quelques instants son travail puis s'évader dans un autre monde où il était une gentille fleur. À vrai dire, il appréciait leurs messages. Elle était si naïve, si innocente que cela l'amusait presque. Avant la mort de Sôichirô, il ne l'avait aperçue qu'une fois, de loin.

Un an auparavant, alors qu'il répondait à l'un de ses messages, une idée lui était venue quant à son problème de mariage : Teru venait d'avoir seize ans, l'âge légal pour se marier. Elle avait répété maintes fois que Daisy était la personne à laquelle elle tenait le plus. C'était littéralement parlant une occasion en or. Bien entendu, il ne comptait pas simplement débarquer et lui demander de l'épouser. Non, il avait besoin d'y réfléchir plus longtemps, d'établir un plan.

Une personne extérieure aurait pu croire qu'il se servait d'elle et la manipuler. Il ne pensait que c'était le cas, au contraire. S'il l'épousait, elle gagnerait bien des avantages, telles qu'une situation stable, une protection assurée et bien d'autres choses encore. Elle ne manquerait absolument de rien, il veillerait personnellement à son bonheur.

La situation s'était compliquée lorsqu'elle avait annoncé qu'elle était amoureuse de quelqu'un. Kazuma n'avait jamais obtenu de nom précis de sa part, cependant il l'avait déjà observée prudemment de loin, étant donné que l'élu de son cœur remarquait tout de suite si quelqu'un l'espionnait. Il avait ainsi pu confirmer l'identité de celui qui avait volé son cœur, ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Ce qui n'avait rien facilité du tout avait été l'arrivée de Riko, qui jusque là avait déménagé à l'autre bout du pays, ce dont il avait été ravi. Toutefois, son retour n'avait pas du tout arrangé ses plans. Il avait été forcé d'accepter leur collocation, tout du moins s'il tenait encore à la vie, et avait continué à observer les choses de loin. Il avait compris qu'il était encore trop tôt pour lui d'agir. Surtout que Teru venait à peine de se rendre compte de ses sentiments. Il ne ferait en conséquence que la troubler.

Kazuma avait donc patienté. Il était conscient que l'élu du cœur de l'adolescente ne tenterait jamais rien, ce qui s'était confirmé au bout d'un an de relation platonique. Tandis que lui n'avait jamais répondu aux avances discrètes de Teru, Daisy avait toujours été présent pour elle, la conseillant dans tous ses moments de doute. Au niveau de la confiance, Daisy remportait cette épreuve la main haute.

La présence de Riko Onizuka n'avait finalement pas été si dérangeante, dans la mesure où elle pouvait tout autant servir à son plan. Il la connaissait bien, peut-être pas autant que lui, mais il était tout de même conscient qu'elle était absolument incapable de faire son deuil et d'avancer dans la vie. Devenir la tutrice de la petite-sœur de son ancien fiancé n'arrangeait certainement pas la situation.

Si une chose était sûre, c'était qu'il était suspicieux à son égard. Riko s'était toujours arrangée, depuis qu'elle le connaissait, pour être en travers de son chemin. Elle agissait de manière amicale en sa compagnie et lui faisait des coups bas dans son dos. Son retour auprès de Teru n'avait rien de si étonnant, surtout qu'elle était arrivée juste après lui.

Là où il se trouvait, elle n'était jamais bien loin. Il ne fallait pas être un idiot pour faire le calcul. Ils s'opposaient à tout ce qu'il accomplissait, et cette fois il refusait son rôle de Daisy auprès de Teru avec des théories farfelues. Après tout, c'était leur problème. Lui-même s'en moquait royalement, puisqu'il n'était pas assez bête pour tomber dans leurs pièges. La preuve, il les avait devancés en demandant Teru en mariage.

Le fait qu'elle eût accepté l'avait à moitié surpris : tout se passait absolument comme prévu, elle avait accepté bien plus facilement qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Son plan marchait bien mieux que ce qu'il aurait cru, vraisemblablement. Comme il en était persuadé, son influence auprès de lui était toujours aussi efficace. Un seul mot de sa part et il s'enfuyait la queue entre les jambes. Les obstacles tombaient petit à petit, seule Riko s'opposait encore à lui.

Néanmoins, Kazuma comptait bien régler cette histoire, pour le bien de tous : elle parviendrait à faire son deuil, Teru mènerait une vie aisée et lui obtiendrait la faveur de sa famille. Tout le monde gagnait dans cette histoire, sauf lui, bien entendu. Depuis son enfance, on l'avait influencé, de telle sorte qu'il le rabaissât sans cesse et le détestât. Il fallait croire que cet endoctrinement avait marché à merveille, si l'on considérait la souffrance de sa victime à présent.

Le jeune homme comptait bien user de son charisme, de sa force de persuasion afin de pousser Riko à abandonner, enfin. N'était-elle pas fatiguée, au bout de trois ans ? À force, elle serait trop vieille pour se trouver un mari, après tout elle avait déjà passé le cap de la trentaine. Bientôt, plus aucun homme ne voudrait d'elle et elle n'aurait jamais d'enfants, ce serait dommage pour elle.

Kazuma ne se considérait pas comme un homme mauvais. Bien entendu, il fallait une victime dans l'histoire, et il l'avait déjà trouvée. Hormis cette personne, tous pouvaient être assurés de trouver le bonheur au final. Il se promit qu'après cette histoire, il ne croiserait plus la route de cet individu qui de toute manière n'aurait même plus la force de se battre. Sans Riko, il ne serait jamais allé aussi loin, de toute façon. Sans elle, il ne se serait jamais battu et aurait abandonné dès le départ, tel un lâche qu'il était.

Se passant une main dans les cheveux, Kazuma entra dans l'appartement. Il savait pertinemment que Teru se trouvait au lycée à cette heure-ci et que Riko restait chez elle afin de traiter un dossier. Cette dernière n'avait jamais su fermer à clé, aussi put-il entrer sans avoir besoin de sa permission. Il referma doucement la porte derrière lui puis marcha silencieusement jusqu'au salon.

Néanmoins, il connaissait la force de la jeune femme. À peine fit-il un pas dans la pièce où elle se trouvait qu'un crayon vola, tel un missile, jusqu'à lui, pour finalement se planter dans le mur. S'il n'avait pas reculé la tête, il n'aurait pas garanti sa survie. Tasuku avait raison, cette femme était une véritable sorcière. Il était certain qu'elle l'avait senti arriver plusieurs minutes avant et qu'elle l'attendait de pied ferme depuis.

Nul n'avait prononcé le moindre mot depuis son arrivée, toutefois leurs regards en disaient bien plus. Il pouvait aisément dire qu'elle n'était pas contente de le voir ici, chez elle, surtout après avoir fait une telle demande à sa protégée. Il était sûr d'avoir pris les deux de court en lui demandant sa main, ce qui ne leur avait assurément pas plu.

Aucun des deux ne commença la conversation. Kazuma examina la pièce, cet endroit où Teru vivait ; il n'était encore jamais entré, respectant son intimité. Surtout qu'il ne voyait pas quel bénéfice il aurait bien pu en tirer, étant donné qu'elle lui confiait absolument tous ses secrets et états d'âme. Fouiller dans sa chambre ne l'aurait pas plu avancé, et ses bonnes manières l'empêchaient d'approcher les affaires d'une jeune fille.

Le regard de Riko se voulait dur et insistant. Il reconnaissait bien là son caractère de chien que Sôichirô avait réussi à maîtriser par il ne savait quel miracle. Si elle continuait de la sorte, il était persuadé qu'elle ne trouverait personne avec qui faire sa vie. Dommage pour elle, car il lui rendait service en l'éloignant de Teru. Ne pouvait-elle pas être égoïste pour une fois et accepter ce mariage ? À force de penser aux autres, elle se négligeait elle-même, alors que beaucoup la considéraient comme belle.

« Tu sais Riko, c'est bizarre : tu n'es jamais loin de Tasuku. Tu préfères les hommes jeunes, comme Sôichirô, ou bien... Vous complotez dans mon dos ? »

Bingo. Riko se crispa et lança un nouveau crayon qu'il évita de justesse, sans répondre. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs capables de le foudroyer sur place. Cet endroit était dangereux s'il tenait à garder la vie. Cependant, pour se débarrasser de l'obstacle qu'elle représentait, il lui fallait attaquer. Il ne comptait pas les laisser remporter cette manche, comme celle de l'an dernier où ils étaient apparus simultanément. Cette fois, il les mettrait hors-jeu, il s'était déjà occupé du premier.

* * *

Riko avait attendu sa venue, une semaine après qu'il s'était présenté à Teru. Trois jours auparavant, cette dernière avait accepté sa demande en mariage. Elle pouvait bien prétendre ce qu'elle voulait, sa tutrice était consciente qu'elle avait accepté uniquement parce qu'elle avait eu le cœur brisé. Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer qu'elle faisait une erreur en l'épousant, notamment avec cette motivation.

La sorcière Onizuka avait tenté de la raisonner, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle s'engageait probablement pour le reste de sa vie et que cette décision ne devait par conséquent pas être prise à la légère, ce serait la plus grosse erreur possible. Teru l'avait toutefois vaguement écoutée, en hochant distraitement la tête. Elle savait ce que c'était que d'avoir le cœur brisé, et qu'il ne fallait pas se forcer dans ces moments-là, surtout et particulièrement dans ce genre de choix.

Malgré tous ses efforts, elle n'obtenait aucun résultat, c'en était décourageant. Il avait tout gâché en s'en allant, tel un lâche. Elle continuait de le chercher, depuis, sans succès. Si elle ne le trouvait pas à temps, avant le mariage qui était fixé à la fin du mois, il le regretterait toute sa vie. Il avait passé vingt-cinq années à se morfondre sur son sort, et elle ne le laisserait définitivement pas continuer. Surtout lorsque son bonheur se trouvait à portée de main. Il était juste trop bête.

Riko avait pressenti l'arrivée de Kazuma, en conséquence le bruit de la porte d'entrée se fermant ne l'avait pas surprise. Elle l'avait volontairement laissée déverrouillée, des crayons en guise de missiles dans les mains. Elle se battrait jusqu'au bout, mais ne lui céderait pas Teru. Elle s'était jurée de la protéger le jour de leur rencontre.

Elle connaissait Kazuma depuis de nombreuses années, elle l'avait rencontré en même temps que Tasuku. Dès le début, elle s'était méfiée de lui. Elle avait compris au premier regard qu'il cachait des choses derrière son apparence parfaite, notamment vis-à-vis de lui. Un an avant la mort de Sôichirô, on l'avait mise au courant de leur relation, ce qui lui avait permis de mieux comprendre la situation.

Ce n'était un secret pour personne que Riko soutenait Tasuku depuis le départ. Peut-être parce qu'elle aimait défendre les causes désespérées. Ou bien parce qu'elle en avait tout simplement envie. Après la mort de Sôichirô, ils avaient gardé contact à distance, elle l'avait forcé à se battre. S'il souhaitait vaincre ses démons, il lui fallait les combattre lui-même, elle-même ne pouvait être qu'un soutien au final, une sorte d'arme.

Les paroles de Kazuma la crispèrent. Elle savait bien qu'il avait découvert leur petit jeu, étant donné qu'il était loin d'être un homme stupide, ce qu'il s'était toujours plu à faire savoir. À présent, Riko militait seule, ce qui ne servait plus à rien ; toutefois, elle ne voulait absolument pas abandonner. Elle continuait de croire qu'il reviendrait de lui-même et affronterait son adversaire de lui-même. Avec sa mentalité actuelle d'adolescent en crise, ce n'était sûrement pas envisageable, pourtant cela ne l'empêchait pas de garder espoir.

Riko conservait ses yeux durs et foudroyants et soutenait le regard de l'homme en face d'elle. Elle avait parfois du mal à croire qu'il était Daisy. Elle avait envie de croire en la théorie de Teru concernant Kurosaki, théorie qu'elle avait abandonnée après sa rencontre avec Kazuma. C'était tout simplement injuste. Ne méritaient-ils pas d'être simplement heureux, tous les deux ? Même s'ils ne se l'admettaient pas, ils s'aimaient. C'était aussi simple que cela.

Riko avait tout de même envie de croire que, s'il l'aimait sincèrement, alors il reviendrait juste pour elle, en bravant tous les dangers. Combien de fois avait-il dit qu'il protégeait sa princesse, tel un chevalier servant ? Il était temps pour lui de le prouver réellement. Il devait l'empêcher de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie ou bien tous les deux finiraient malheureux au final.

« De toute façon, tu es toute seule maintenant, et je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous craindrais. Pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas de profiter de cette occasion pour oublier Sôichirô ? Tu en aurais bien besoin. Et si tu t'interposes, les conséquences pourraient être bien lourdes. »

Affligée par ses paroles, Riko fut sur le point de répondre lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il s'était déjà éclipsé. Oublier Sôichirô... Comptait-il contrôler sa vie en lui ordonnant quoi faire ? Et elle ne comptait pas oublier son défunt fiancé. Il n'avait jamais été marié, il ne pourrait pas comprendre. Il ne pourrait jamais comprendre, il n'épousait même pas Teru par amour. C'était assurément pour _le_ faire souffrir, il n'y avait pas de doutes là-dessus.

Malgré tous ses efforts depuis tant d'années, Kazuma possédait toujours une influence majeure sur Tasuku, ce dont elle avait essayé de l'affranchir depuis lors. Si elle s'opposait encore, il risquerait de souffrir encore plus. Qu'est-ce que Kazuma avait fait, en plus de la demande en mariage, pour le faire partir sans laisser de traces ? Car cela n'aurait pas suffi. Aurait-il découvert ce qu'ils manigançaient réellement depuis trois ans ?

À cette pensée, la jeune femme se crispa. C'était sûrement l'explication la plus valable. En l'apprenant, Tasuku avait dû perdre tout espoir de gagner un jour contre lui et avait ainsi disparu, la laissant affronter l'ennemi seule. Sauf que, dorénavant, elle ne pouvait plus attaquer sans risquer de blesser son entourage. Elle était totalement bloquée.

Ne lui restait-elle qu'à se soumettre à cet homme et de cette manière lui donner satisfaction ? Cette pensée la répugna. Pourtant, si elle tenait à protéger les deux personnes qui lui étaient cher, elle n'avait pas le choix...

* * *

Non loin de l'immeuble, dans l'ombre d'une ruelle, une silhouette fixait Kazuma qui sortait. La vue de cet homme l'emplissait de rage et de désespoir, il perdait tous ses moyens à chaque attaque et était totalement incapable de se défendre. Surtout qu'il avait trouvé le moyen de le mettre définitivement hors-jeu l'autre jour, avant l'arrivée de Teru.

Durant ces trois années, il avait vraiment cru lui tenir tête, pouvoir lui faire face avec sa nouvelle tactique qui lui permettait d'exercer un poids. Néanmoins, il avait été découvert et avait dû se retirer. Il aurait pu se battre, c'est vrai, pourtant il n'y parvenait pas lorsqu'il était son adversaire. Il n'avait jamais pu et n'y arriverait jamais.

En temps normal, il serait en train de fumer une cigarette, toutefois cela faisait une semaine, depuis le jour de sa disparition, qu'il n'en avait plus fumé une. Il en était comme dégoûté, depuis ce soir-là. Il se souvenait encore des expressions du visage de Teru lors de leur dernière rencontre. Il avait dû la blesser. Il n'était définitivement bon à rien. C'était la conclusion à laquelle il était arrivé bien des années plus tôt, or Riko et Sôichirô avaient tout fait pour l'aider à s'en sortir. Mais ce dernier était mort, et Riko devait apprendre à faire sa vie.

Tasuku se passa une main sur le visage. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à partir définitivement, étant donné qu'il ne gagnerait jamais contre lui. Au moins, il était assuré que Teru serait en sécurité à ses côtés. L'idée de la lui laisser le rendait fou de rage et de jalousie surtout. Pourtant, il ne cessait de se répéter que c'était pour son bien. Il ne serait jamais parvenu à la rendre heureuse.

« Félicitations, Kazuma. Tu m'as vraiment tout pris. »


	6. Chapitre 5

**Flyleaf – Circle**

* * *

Fruit d'un mariage arrangé, Kazuma avait mis du temps avant de comprendre que sa mère n'avait jamais été heureuse auprès de son père qu'il admirait plus que tout. Sa mère, Naya, l'aimait de tout son être, c'était l'une des seules choses dont il se souvenait réellement, étant donné qu'elle était morte lorsqu'il n'avait que cinq ans, en accouchant.

Pour tous, Kazuma était l'enfant prodige : intelligent, beau, sportif, curieux. La famille Shinichi avait tout mis en œuvre afin qu'il pût se développer au mieux intellectuellement, et ils y étaient parvenus. Le petit grandissait et on plaçait de plus en plus d'espoirs en lui. Il était littéralement la fierté de la famille, l'héritier principal.

Pourtant, il s'était longtemps demandé pourquoi sa mère avait tout d'un coup été détestée, haïe et même rejetée par sa famille. Il n'avait gardé que le souvenir d'une femme aux yeux bleus aimante et belle, dévouée à son fils. Il était d'autant plus perdu qu'il n'avait d'abord pas compris pourquoi son petit-frère avait été mis à part, lui qui avait causé sa mort.

Lorsqu'il fut assez grand pour comprendre les détails, et pas seulement les grandes lignes de l'histoire, son père lui expliqua la trahison de sa mère : à chaque fois qu'elle avait accouché, il avait fait un test de paternité sur l'enfant. Bien entendu, Kazuma s'était révélé être son fils, ce qui expliquait sa situation actuelle au sein de la famille.

Pourtant, ce nouvel enfant n'était pas son fils. L'explication était simple : Naya s'était trouvé un amant. Son père ne se gêna pas pour l'accabler de tous les maux, pour tout lui mettre sur le dos : il lui accordait tout ce qu'elle voulait, et madame, insatisfaite, allait voir ailleurs. Elle avait osé porter l'enfant d'un autre homme alors qu'elle était mariée. C'était tout à fait impardonnable. Il était soulagé qu'elle mourût en accouchant.

Malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait lui faire croire sur sa mère, Kazuma conservait cette image de mère attentive : elle n'aurait jamais rien fait sans bonne raison, c'était ce qu'il croyait. Elle était douce et gentille, elle n'aurait jamais souhaité faire de mal à personne. Mais, dans ce cas, pourquoi prendre un amant ? Cette question avait semé le trouble dans ses croyances.

En tout cas, même s'il ne parvenait pas à détester sa mère, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, la colère pour sa mort ainsi que son changement de comportement avait été reportée sur ce fils qu'elle avait eu et qui en échange la lui avait prise. C'était lui, la source de tous ces problèmes. Si elle n'avait pas été avec un autre homme, il n'aurait jamais existé et elle serait encore vivante à ses côtés.

Cette façon de penser plut énormément à sa famille, qui souhaitait le monter contre lui. Le fils fut quand même pris en charge, néanmoins on l'écrasait sans cesse, lui rappelant à chaque fois qu'il était l'enfant illégitime d'une femme infidèle, et qu'il devrait s'estimer heureux d'être logé et nourri chez eux. Bien entendu, afin d'éviter tout litige, cet enfant reprit le nom de jeune fille de sa mère, afin qu'aucun lien ne fût établi avec les Shinichi.

Ce qui ennuya la famille fut de se rendre compte que ce bâtard possédait les capacités nécessaires pour rivaliser avec le fils prodige, voire même le dépasser. Il ne fallait absolument pas laisser cela se produire. Une instruction mineure lui fut accordée jusqu'au lycée, et il ne faisait de toute manière jamais ses devoirs. Il devint un adolescent à problèmes qui sortait en douce la nuit et fumait, ce qu'il continuait de faire.

Kazuma avait toujours regardé cet être qu'il ne pouvait appeler son frère avec mépris. Il n'était qu'un misérable insecte facile à écraser, dans tous les cas. Il restait toujours silencieux lorsque la famille lui parlait, ou plutôt le réprimandait, même s'il agissait dans leur dos. Il s'était d'ailleurs pris très tôt une passion pour l'informatique. Effrayé à l'idée d'être dépassé dans un domaine, Kazuma s'était mis à son tour à l'étudier.

Ces engins l'intéressaient et il ne cessait de songer aux possibilités offertes par le hacking. S'il pouvait faire tomber les sociétés rivalisant avec celle de sa famille, ce ne serait que son bénéfice. Sur un coup de tête, il décida d'un pseudonyme qu'il utilisa à chaque fois qu'il frappait, comme une signature : Daisy. Le choix de ce nom n'avait rien de particulier, cela lui était juste passé par la tête.

Grâce à ses actes secrets, la société familiale commença à prospérer, sans savoir pourquoi. Ils avaient parlé de Daisy, évidemment, toutefois ils n'avaient pas encore fait de lien avec Kazuma. Cela n'empêchait pas qu'ils lui étaient redevables, et cherchaient à entrer en contact avec lui afin de le remercier.

Cependant, un jour, la société des Shinichi fut elle-même touchée par ce fameux Daisy. Les comptes furent vidés, les informations effacées. Affolé, Kazuma s'était demandé si l'une de ses victimes avait compris qui il était et avait cherché à se venger. Il tenta de localiser ce voleur d'identité, ou au mieux de le freiner, or celui-ci utilisait un niveau encore plus développé de hacking qui le dépassait.

Alors que les Shinichi se lamentaient sur leur sort depuis des semaines, Kazuma entra un jour dans la chambre du bâtard ; elle était comme il l'imaginait : mal rangée, des vêtements partout par terre, aucun livre ne traînait dans la bibliothèque. Seul l'ordinateur semblait sortir de ce lot d'objets mal entretenus, ce qui attira son attention. L'occupant de la chambre n'était en ce moment pas là, mais au lycée, sûrement en train de sécher les cours, comme à son habitude.

Kazuma s'installa à son bureau puis alluma l'ordinateur. Il patienta jusqu'à la page d'accueil, mais, ce qui l'étonna fut le mot de passe. Comment se permettait-il d'en mettre un, alors que tout ici était leur propriété, pas la sienne ? Il en essaya plusieurs qui lui venaient par la tête, or aucun ne fonctionna. Il lui suffisait de retourner dans sa chambre prendre un gadget lui permettant de trouver le mot de passe, au pire.

Au moment où il fut sur le point de partir, un éclair de génie l'arrêta. Il retourna devant l'ordinateur, puis tapa le prénom ainsi que le nom de jeune fille de leur mère, « Naya Kurosaki ». A sa grande surprise et soulagement, ce mot de passe fut accepté. Il fallait être stupide pour choisir un code aussi évident. Comment pouvait-il choisir de mettre le nom de celle qui était à l'origine de tous ses problèmes ?

Kazuma navigua dans ses dossiers, pour se rendre compte que tout était crypté. Quand bien même il était parvenu à franchir le premier cap, voilà qu'il se trouvait avec une difficulté d'un niveau supérieur. Quoique s'il se mettait à lancer un décryptage, il devrait y arriver. Celui-ci se mit à chercher une faille dans le cryptage des fichiers, pourtant il n'en trouva absolument aucune. Sa technique était tout simplement parfaite. Même lui n'aurait pas réussi à atteindre un tel niveau.

Ce qui l'intrigua tout de même fut la similarité entre son cryptage et le hacking du faux Daisy. C'était même plus que frappant. Ce bâtard le surpassait donc dans un domaine ? Cette idée l'emplit de colère et de rage. Il ne laisserait pas celui qui avait tué sa mère rivaliser avec lui. S'il pouvait obtenir un niveau encore supérieur... Il se moquait bien des sacrifices, tant qu'il pouvait à nouveau l'écraser de tout son poids.

* * *

Les années passèrent. Âgé de vingt-quatre ans, Kazuma et son demi-frère entrèrent dans une équipe d'informaticiens dirigée par Sôichirô Kurebayashi. Aucun lien de fraternité ne fut établi entre eux, étant donné leurs noms différents. Kazuma avait décidé d'y travailler afin d'améliorer ses compétences et de le surveiller de loin, en faisant attention à ce qu'il n'utilisât plus le surnom de Daisy, comme il s'était plu à le faire à de nombreuses reprises afin de ternir son image.

Concentré sur son travail, il passa pour un associable et put se rendre compte que Tasuku avait déjà conquis le cœur de tous, notamment du couple principal, Sôichirô et Riko. Tous l'appréciaient, et Kazuma ne supportait pas de le voir aussi heureux. Ne comprenait-il pas sa place ? La famille Shinichi pouvait le détruire à n'importe quel moment.

Ce qui le frappa le plus fut le fait que Sôichirô et Tasuku se comportassent comme deux frères. Toujours là pour se soutenir, s'entraider. Était-ce donc cela l'amour fraternel ? Lui-même n'en avait aucune idée, puisqu'il détestait ce fils illégitime qui lui avait volé sa partie maternelle. Il estimait qu'on lui accordait beaucoup trop de bonheur, malgré tous ses crimes. Quand allait-il enfin souffrir ?

La chance lui sourit lorsque Sôichirô tomba gravement malade et ne s'en rendit compte que trop tard. Il avait une tumeur qui lui serait fatale, avaient annoncé les médecins. Kazuma ne détestait pas du tout le chef de leur équipe. Au contraire, il l'admirait et celui-ci faisait partie des rares personnes qu'il respectait, ce dont il devrait se sentir fier.

Quand bien même la situation penchait à nouveau en sa faveur lorsqu'il vit Tasuku souffrir de la mort imminente de son meilleur ami, Kazuma n'avait tout de même pas souhaité en arriver jusque là. Il s'agissait d'un homme honorable, capable d'accomplir de grandes choses. Il aurait pu travailler pour la société familiale et obtenir un poste haut-placé qui l'aurait mis hors du besoin avec sa petite-sœur.

Cette fameuse petite-sœur. Il ne l'avait vue qu'une fois de loin, un an après son arrivée. Elle avait environ onze ans, mais en tout cas, c'était le portrait craché de son grand-frère : les mêmes expressions, les cheveux bruns, les yeux verts. Si son frère n'était pas bien grand, alors elle était carrément minuscule. S'il ne leur avait pas parlé d'elle auparavant, il lui aurait donné plusieurs années de moins.

Tasuku et lui se ressemblaient-ils ? Ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'ils avaient tous les deux hérité des yeux bleus de leur mère. Si on regardait bien, on pouvait définitivement trouver un air de famille. Riko fut la première à s'en rendre compte, sans doute parce qu'elle était une sorcière. Il ne doutait absolument pas du fait que Tasuku eût craché le morceau, certainement après de longues heures de torture. Cela ne fit pourtant que le rapprocher du couple.

Dans l'équipe, seul Kazuma restait à l'écart. Il prenait volontiers un verre en leur compagnie de temps en temps, néanmoins il ne cherchait pas à être proche d'eux. Masuda et Andô étaient de braves hommes avec lesquels il avait déjà discuté, cependant il les trouvait beaucoup trop bizarres pour vouloir devenir ami avec eux. Il restait fixé sur le trio principal qui l'enrageait. Tasuku n'avait pas le droit d'être heureux.

N'ayant plus aucun parent, Sôichirô se trouvait dans une impasse : qui allait s'occuper de sa petite-sœur bien aimée ? Mise à part son équipe, il ne faisait pas suffisamment confiance à d'autres personnes. Néanmoins, il lui fallait _une_ personne capable de veiller sur Teru à n'importe quel moment de la journée ou bien de la nuit. Il lui fallait quelqu'un qui serait toujours présent.

Kazuma, naïf, avait pensé que Riko serait l'élue. Après tout, elle pourrait être une sœur, une mère pour la jeune fille qui allait se retrouver toute seule à l'âge de quatorze ans. Si Sôichirô avait survécu, elle serait de toute façon entrée dans la famille Kurebayashi tôt ou tard, et jamais elle ne refuserait de s'occuper de la petite Teru.

Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise lorsque Tasuku était sorti de la chambre d'hôpital en annonçant qu'il s'occuperait de la jeune fille. Son ego en prit un bon coup. Il ne pouvait assurément pas laisser ce fils illégitime se sentir supérieur à lui, sentir qu'il valait quelque chose. Ce n'était absolument pas tolérable, il ne le permettrait pas.

Sôichirô avait donné un téléphone portable à Teru dans lequel se trouvait le mail de Daisy qu'elle pourrait contacter en cas de besoin. Ceci l'étonna. Il savait pourtant que Tasuku n'était pas le véritable Daisy, qu'il lui avait juste volé son identité de hacker. Était-ce parce qu'il n'avait justement pas de pseudo ? Comptait-il lui demander d'abandonner ce nom dont il se servait et de le laisser à Tasuku ? C'était hors de question.

Un ordinateur à la main, Kazuma se rendit dans la chambre d'hôpital de Sôichirô, peu de temps avant sa mort. Il entendait bien récupérer Teru et le renvoyer une fois de plus à la case départ. Même s'il refusait, il pourrait toujours changer ce qui avait été décidé. L'air sérieux, il lui demanda pourquoi il ne l'avait pas choisi, lui, et avait préféré quelqu'un qui ne méritait même pas de vivre. Il était au courant de leur histoire, ces paroles de devraient donc pas le surprendre.

« Tu ne veux ma sœur que pour ta satisfaction personnelle. Teru n'est pas un jouet, je veux quelqu'un qui puisse être là juste pour elle, pas pour se venger.

- Mais je pourrai lui fournir tout ce dont elle a besoin, elle ne manquera absolument de rien, tu peux me faire confiance.

- C'est ce que ton père a fait avec ta mère, et regarde ce qui s'est passé. »

Cette réponse le mit hors de lui. Comment osait-il parler ainsi de ses parents ? Il ne savait rien ! C'était sa mère la fautive, pas son père ! Ce dernier avait répondu à tous ses souhaits et elle avait été ingrate au final. Si Teru était comme son frère, alors il n'en serait jamais ainsi. Il ne savait pas ce que Tasuku avait bien pu lui raconter, mais il ne le laisserait pas faire.

Sôichirô, au bord de la mort, avait utilisé ses dernières forces pour parler et venait de perdre connaissance. Avec rage, Kazuma alluma l'ordinateur qu'il transportait à ses côtés ainsi que son téléphone portable. S'il refusait de lui donner Teru, alors il la prendrait de force. Après tout, il l'avait confié à Daisy, qui n'était autre que lui-même. Il ne faisait que récupérer ce qui lui appartenait.

Après de longues minutes de recherche, le jeune homme de vingt-sept ans parvint enfin à trouver le téléphone que Sôichirô avait donné à sa petite-sœur. Elle ne l'avait vraisemblablement pas encore utilisé, ce qui lui facilita la tâche. En quelques clics, il effaça la seule adresse mail contenue dans le répertoire du téléphone et la remplaça par la sienne. C'était tellement facile qu'il se demanda comment Sôichirô n'avait pas pu protéger le portable.

Des infirmières se ruèrent dans la chambre et le firent sortir. Il atteignait la phase terminale, il ne lui restait plus longtemps à vivre. Dans un dernier effort, celui-ci ouvrit toutefois les yeux et le fixa longuement. Après quoi il les referma pour ne plus jamais les rouvrir.

Kazuma se sentit mal d'avoir assisté à la mort d'un tel homme. Il n'aurait pas forcé le téléphone s'il avait juste accepté. Dans tous les cas, il aurait obtenu Teru, avec ou sans son accord. Il comptait néanmoins tenir sa promesse : elle ne manquerait de rien. Tasuku aurait de toute manière été incapable de prendre soin d'elle.

* * *

Lorsque Tasuku avait appris qu'il avait été désigné pour s'occuper de la jeune Kurebayashi, il s'était senti heureux, léger. Son amitié avec Sôichirô avait été une véritable bénédiction, jamais il n'avait eu un aussi grand ami. L'annonce de sa mort imminente l'avait tout simplement détruit, néanmoins il se devait de se retenir s'il devait prendre soin de Teru.

On ne lui avait encore jamais confié de responsabilité, aussi avait-il peur d'échouer et était-il très nerveux depuis cette annonce. C'était la preuve de la confiance que Sôichirô lui accordait, et il ne comptait pas faillir. Il était un jour passé chez lui et avait rapidement vu Teru, alors âgée de douze ans, qui ne le reconnaîtrait probablement pas.

Toutefois, tout ce qu'il avait prévu de faire dès ce moment-là fut réduit en miettes lorsque Kazuma annonça que Sôichirô avait changé d'avis et qu'il était à présent chargé de répondre aux besoins de Teru. Cette annonce le détruisit entièrement. Au final, Kazuma gagnait toujours. Pour une fois qu'il avait cru s'affranchir de cette famille qui l'étouffait, on le ramenait encore plus durement à la réalité. Le pire, c'était que Sô n'était même plus capable de confirmer ce qu'il lui avait annoncé en premier.

Malgré tout, quand bien même il se lamentait sur son sort, une seule personne ne croyait pas à la nouvelle version de l'histoire : Riko Onizuka. Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi son fiancé aurait changé d'avis, il n'en avait eu aucune raison. Et, surtout, pourquoi Kazuma ? Certes, il était le véritable Daisy, néanmoins il s'était toujours méfié de lui, avant même de connaître son passé avec Tasuku. Alors, pourquoi lui confierait-il sa sœur chérie ?

Alors que le jeune Kurosaki avait battu en retraite et laissé Kazuma agir comme il le souhaitait, elle avait décidé de le secouer : il ne pouvait tout de même pas y croire. Sôichirô était son meilleur ami, le frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu, il ne l'aurait jamais trahi. Il fallait qu'il lui fasse confiance. Elle ne pouvait pas prouver le mensonge de Kazuma, mais, tous les deux, ils pourraient le vaincre et récupérer Teru.

Il ne fallait surtout pas oublier qu'au niveau du hacking, Tasuku était bien meilleur que son aîné. Alors, avec Riko, ils avaient eu une idée : il pirata le téléphone donné à Teru ainsi que celui de Kazuma. Dès qu'un message serait envoyé à l'autre, il passerait d'abord par lui-même. Lui seul pourrait décider de le modifier ou bien de l'envoyer tel quel.

Durant trois ans, Tasuku surveilla ainsi leurs échanges en modifiant parfois leurs messages, en en supprimant même, mais plus rarement. Il restait dans l'ombre, en faisant attention à ne pas se faire repérer. Il avait fait en sorte d'être indétectable.

Au bout de deux ans, ils décidèrent d'attaquer plus ouvertement ; après des discussions avec Andô, Tasuku fut engagé comme gardien de l'école de Teru, avec laquelle il put entrer directement en contact, grâce à la superbe excuse de la vitre brisée. Bien entendu, sans Riko, il ne se serait jamais présenté à elle. Il lui devait tout.

Celle-ci était d'ailleurs arrivée quelques temps après lui et s'était rapprochée de Teru. Les deux opposants à Kazuma étaient devenus des sujets récurrents dans les mails de Teru, ce qui devait sûrement l'énerver. Quand bien même ses attaques étaient plus subtiles, Tasuku était content d'avoir une étape d'avance, surtout qu'il était devenu plus heureux après avoir rencontré la petite-sœur de son meilleur ami.

Il avait espéré continuer cette vie quelque peu paisible durant longtemps, jusqu'au jour où le pot aux roses fut découvert. Kazuma avait découvert sa présence dans leurs messages. Le jour où il s'était présenté à elle en tant que Daisy, il avait reçu un message :

_C'est fini pour toi. Tu t'es amusé suffisamment longtemps. À présent, je vais reprendre ce qui m'est dû, c'est-à-dire Teru Kurebayashi. Ne touche plus à nos messages ou je te garantis que tu le regretteras._

À ce moment-là, Tasuku était en train de balayer tranquillement, sans se douter un seul instant que ses actes qu'il avait pensé être indétectables avaient été mis au grand jour. Sous le choc, horrifié, il n'avait pas pu réagir durant quelques instants, jusqu'à recevoir un nouveau message de Kazuma, destiné à Teru. Il s'agissait là de vers, probablement. Il avait transmis le mail puis était rentré chez lui, se moquant bien du travail qu'il restait.

Lorsque Teru était arrivée à l'improviste dans son appartement, comme elle en avait l'habitude, il n'avait assurément pas été prêt à la recevoir. Il avait tout gâché. Il lui avait fait peur, et elle le détestait probablement à présent. Toutefois, le pire avait été d'apprendre qu'il l'avait demandée en mariage, et qu'elle n'avait pas refusé. Cela signifiait qu'elle y réfléchissait, et envisageait donc d'accepter.

Kazuma lui avait réellement tout pris. S'il conservait cette vie-là, il ne parviendrait jamais à s'affranchir de cette famille qui l'avait toujours rejeté. Alors peut-être était-ce mieux de partir...


	7. Chapitre 6

**Dengeki Daisy – Time after time (music box version)**

* * *

Le grand jour était arrivé. C'était une journée ensoleillée avec un léger vent doux, sans le moindre nuage. Des oiseaux piaillaient gaiement tandis que les invités s'installaient sur les bancs de la somptueuse église où aurait lieu le mariage. L'ambiance était enjouée, impatiente, nul invité du côté du mari n'avait rencontré la future épouse.

N'ayant aucun parent, les seuls invités de Teru furent ses amis ainsi que l'équipe de son grand-frère Sôichirô : Andô, Masuda et Riko. Ses amis avaient été plus que surpris d'apprendre son mariage, étant donné qu'elle n'avait que dix-sept ans. Si la plupart d'entre eux avaient fini par l'accepter, ceux au courant de sa relation avec Daisy, tels que Kiyoshi, Rena et Haruka, restaient dubitatifs, surtout qu'elle était censée être amoureuse du beau gardien de l'école.

Tous avaient remarqué sa disparition. Néanmoins, à en juger le comportement de la future mariée, ils avaient compris qu'il était définitivement le dernier sujet qu'elle souhaitait aborder. Nul n'était parvenu à comprendre pourquoi elle avait choisi un inconnu qui s'était présenté comme étant Daisy ni la raison pour laquelle Kurosaki était parti.

Depuis un mois qu'elle leur avait annoncé la nouvelle, ils avaient senti qu'elle avait radicalement changé. Elle souriait mais sa joie n'était plus là, comme si Kurosaki l'avait emportée avec lui. Elle ne semblait plus du tout heureuse. Il lui arrivait fréquemment d'être distraite, Haruka avait juré l'avoir vue les larmes aux yeux durant un cours où elle n'écoutait pas.

Ses deux amies Haruka et Rena avaient tenté de lui en parler, cependant celle-ci avait rejeté la conversation. Cela les avait inquiété : comptait-elle épouser un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas, et qu'elle ne connaissait que par des mails ? Surtout qu'elle leur avait assuré que Kurosaki était Daisy. Pourquoi, alors, son fiancé était-il une autre personne ?

Kiyoshi s'était associé avec Riko afin de retrouver Kurosaki, jusqu'à présent sans succès. S'il ne donnait pas signe de vie dans l'heure qui suivait, il perdrait définitivement Teru. Riko lui avait rapidement résumé l'histoire, ils n'avaient donc pas de temps à perdre s'ils tenaient à faire en sorte que les deux idiots fussent heureux. Il fallait bien qu'ils avouassent finalement leurs sentiments, et rien ne valait mieux qu'une nouvelle rencontre.

Haruka et Rena avaient elles aussi tenté de les aider, ne souhaitant pas vraiment voir leur meilleure amie épouser un homme sorti de nulle part alors qu'elle était encore folle amoureuse d'un autre ; il était inutile pour elle de nier ses sentiments, ils savaient ce qu'elle ressentait réellement. Ils ne la laisseraient pas gâcher sa vie juste par fierté.

Les deux adolescentes avaient aidé Teru à se préparer et l'avaient laissée seule, jusqu'au moment où il lui faudrait marcher jusqu'à l'autel pour rejoindre son fiancé. Ce dernier avait fréquemment été vu en sa compagnie depuis ce dernier mois, et elles l'avaient rencontré de loin. Il n'avait absolument pas l'air d'être quelqu'un de mauvais, tout dans sa personne reflétait la perfection. Mais était-il aussi parfait que le prétendaient les apparences ?

Les trois amis avaient enquêté à son sujet pour ne trouver que des éléments positifs : issu d'une famille riche, possédant de bons diplômes, avec une situation enviable. Au niveau matériel, Teru ne manquerait de rien. Mais du côté sentimental ? Comptait-elle vraiment oublier Kurosaki avec cet homme ? Était-elle seulement capable de l'oublier ? Ils en doutaient tous.

Ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'ils n'avaient pas l'intention de la laisser gâcher sa vie. Juste avant de laisser Teru seule dans la salle où elles l'avaient aidée à se préparer, elles lui avaient témoigné leur présence si elle avait besoin de parler où d'un endroit où se réfugier. « Ne sors que si tu te sens prête à sceller ta vie », lui avaient-elles dit.

Les trois amis étudiaient la famille de ce dénommé Kazuma Shinichi : ils étaient nombreux et ne masquaient pas du tout leur richesse : bijoux, fourrures et tissus précieux les recouvraient. Ils se croyaient avec des nobles européens à l'époque où ceux-ci possédaient une place majeure dans la société et se divertissaient au théâtre par exemple. C'était tout l'opposé de Teru, une petite fille pauvre. Serait-elle seulement acceptée par ces gens ?

Le fiancé se trouvait devant l'autel, avec le prêtre. Il n'était pas encore temps pour la future mariée d'entrer, aussi patientaient-ils tous tranquillement. D'après les murmures, ces riches n'avaient pas encore rencontré la fameuse fiancée. Ils ne connaissaient même pas son âge, sans doute la différence d'âge les surprendrait-elle. C'était plutôt logique, Teru était encore mineure et ils avaient treize ans d'écart.

Il faudrait assurément que leur amie fît beaucoup d'efforts afin de se faire accepter dans ce cercle fermé. Se plairait-elle dans un tel milieu ? Savait-elle véritablement dans quoi elle s'engageait, en épousant ce fameux Daisy ? Ce serait de toute façon renoncer définitivement à Kurosaki, qui, elle en était persuadée, ne l'aimait pas comme elle l'aimait. Si elle savait à quel point elle se trompait...

L'orgue se mit à jouer, ce qui les surprit. Le moment était finalement venu. L'instant où sa vie changerait pour toujours. Si elle se présentait là, à la porte de l'église, cela signifierait qu'elle avait décidé de modifier radicalement de vie. Ses amis respecteraient ce choix, si tel était son souhait. Toutefois, ils préféreraient sincèrement la retrouver avec Kurosaki.

Tous tournèrent la tête vers l'entrée de l'église, prêts à accueillir la mariée, ravissante dans sa robe.

* * *

Teru, après avoir arrangé son voile, se dirigea vers la porte de la salle. Il lui faudrait ensuite faire quelques mètres à l'extérieur pour ensuite arriver à l'entrée de l'église, où elle épouserait Kazuma. C'était quelqu'un de bien, vraiment. Après tout, il était Daisy. Et Daisy était parfait. Elle ne pouvait pas le repousser de la sorte, après tout ce qu'il avait accompli pour elle. Surtout qu'elle n'avait personne d'autre, maintenant qu'il était parti.

Elle refusait tout de même de se lamenter sur son sort. Il lui fallait absolument aller de l'avant, elle n'avait pas envie de se morfondre pour quelqu'un qui ne l'aimait pas et s'était juste amusé avec elle durant une année entière. Il ne méritait pas sa tristesse et elle ne pouvait que prendre sur elle les conséquences de ses sentiments, comme elle l'avait dit à Riko le jour de leur rencontre.

La future mariée s'examina une dernière fois dans le miroir : était-ce vraiment elle, ou bien était-ce un miroir truqué qui déformait le physique ? Elle ne se reconnaissait absolument pas. Sans doute parce qu'elle était sur le point de commencer une nouvelle vie, qu'elle espérait serait plus heureuse. Elle était au moins assurée d'une chose : Daisy, ou plutôt Kazuma ne partirait jamais.

Teru fixa le bouquet quelques instants, humant son doux parfum, puis se dirigea vers la porte. Elle entendait l'orgue, il était temps pour elle d'accomplir son destin. Comme l'avaient dit ses amies, elle était prête à « sceller son destin ». Elle ne se retournerait pas et regarderait droit devant elle.

Au moment où elle posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, le téléphone que Sôichirô lui avait donné et qu'elle avait laissé sur la table se mit à sonner, signe qu'elle avait reçu un mail. Qui aurait pu lui en envoyer un ? Tous ses contacts enregistrés dans son répertoire se trouvaient assis sur des bancs dans l'église. Était-ce... Lui ? Non, voyons. C'était juste impossible. C'était probablement l'un de ses amis qui lui envoyait un petit message d'encouragement avant le grand moment.

Teru ne put se convaincre de simplement sortir sans au moins regarder de qui provenait le mail. Elle qui s'était jurée de ne pas regarder en arrière... A vrai dire, l'idée que cela pût être Kurosaki la rendait totalement vulnérable. Comme elle le pensait, elle était incapable de lui en vouloir entièrement. Elle l'aimait toujours. Elle ôta sa main de la poignée, estimant qu'ils pourraient bien attendre encore quelques instants. Elle se retourna puis saisit son téléphone, en regardant le nom du destinataire.

_Kurosaki le chauve_.

Lui. Pourquoi lui écrivait-il, à un tel moment, après un mois de silence ? Savait-il seulement qu'elle aurait pu louper son message, s'il l'avait envoyé quelques secondes plus tard ? Se trouvait-il dans l'église, ou bien à proximité ? Devait-elle lire son message ou bien l'ignorer comme elle se l'était promis et épouser Kazuma ? Mais regretterait-elle si elle ne prenait même pas la peine de lire ce qu'il avait à dire ? Après tout, il ne l'aimait pas, rien de ce qu'il dirait ne pourrait la faire changer d'avis.

Teru était décidément bien incapable de lui résister. En avait-il seulement conscience ? Sans doute, si son unique but était de semer le trouble dans son esprit au moment où elle comptait se marier. Elle appuya sur la touche pour lire son mail, ne faisant plus du tout attention au monde extérieur. Elle n'entendait même plus l'orgue jouer, elle se trouvait dans son propre monde qui ne comprenait qu'elle et son téléphone.

_Je ne suis pas Daisy. _

_Cependant, j'ai vécu dans son ombre. Au départ, ton frère devait te confier à moi. Lorsque j'ai appris que j'avais été remplacé par Daisy, je me suis senti trahi. Je suis aussi un hacker, alors j'ai piraté Daisy. Tous vos messages passaient obligatoirement par moi, je pouvais les modifier ou les supprimer selon mon gré. Je t'en ai même envoyé certains. _

_Lorsque tu as demandé de l'aide à Daisy pour arrêter Arai qui détournait les fonds de l'école, je ne lui ai pas transmis ta requête et l'ai exécutée. Je voulais t'aider, pour une fois._

_Daisy est l'une de mes connaissances, quelqu'un dont je ne peux me séparer, peu importe combien je le souhaite. Rassure-toi, je ne te dirai pas le mal que je pense de lui, puisqu'il est ton héros._

_Il m'a finalement détecté et me l'a fait savoir le jour de votre rencontre. Depuis, je ne reçois plus vos messages et me suis retiré._

_J'estime que tu mérites ces explications. Tu peux me haïr autant que tu le souhaites, ce n'est pas grave pour moi. Je n'ai jamais pu gagner contre Daisy. Tu étais tout ce qu'il me restait, ainsi qu'une chance de m'affranchir de lui. Je ne te considérais bien sûr pas comme un trophée, je n'aurais jamais osé._

_Lorsque ton frère t'a confiée à moi, j'étais heureux, vraiment. Puis, après sa mort, Daisy a annoncé qu'il avait changé d'avis. Ça a toujours été ainsi. Mais je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre, je ne veux pas gâcher ta vie avec lui._

_Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, Daisy pourra assurément te l'apporter. Je n'aurais jamais pu. Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne me verras plus. Je n'aurais jamais pu te rendre heureuse. Cependant, sache que ce que je ne peux pas faire, Daisy en est capable. J'espère que tu mèneras ta vie comme tu le souhaites._

_Je pourrais écrire des jours durant, te dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur, toutefois je ne me le permettrai pas._

_Vis heureuse, c'est tout ce que je te souhaite._

_Adieu._

Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, son maquillage ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Pourquoi lui envoyer ce message maintenant, alors qu'il avait eu un mois pour le faire ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas tout révélé dès le début ? Elle aurait pu comprendre. Elle aurait pu comprendre... Pourquoi ne se confiait-il jamais à qui que ce fût ? Ne lui faisait-il donc pas confiance ?

Ses mots résonnaient dans sa tête. Il était le véritable Daisy. Celui à qui elle aurait dû être confiée dès le début. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il avait été remplacé par Kazuma, néanmoins cela prouvait une chose : Kurosaki avait eu des raisons pour agir de la sorte. Au fond, il avait toujours veillé sur elle, à sa façon, encore plus dans l'ombre que Kazuma. Il avait tenté de remplir son contrat avec lui-même, malgré le changement d'avis de Sôichirô qui la surprenait. Il ne faisait pas partie de ce genre de personnes.

Teru se rendit compte au bout de plusieurs minutes que l'orgue se faisait toujours entendre. Elle ne pouvait pas se marier. Elle ne voulait pas. Kurosaki n'aurait certainement pas menti dans un tel message. Quand bien même ce serait le cas, elle avait de croire que c'était vrai ; il n'était pas sadique à ce point.

L'adolescente jeta son bouquet à terre, ôta son voile puis sortit de la salle en courant. Kurosaki n'était pas loin, elle le sentait bien. Il ne tenait qu'à elle de le retrouver. Elle avait eu raison depuis le début : au final, il gagnerait toujours son cœur. Peu importait ce dont il avait souffert, elle comptait bien l'accepter tout entier. Depuis le début, c'était lui, son héros.

* * *

Assis sur un banc, un jeune homme blond fixait d'un air vague une boîte à musique qui jouait l'un de ses morceaux préférés, _Time after Time_. Normalement, Kazuma aurait dû en hériter, cependant Riko la lui avait donnée. Elle savait que Teru avait choisi la chanson pour lui, et elle n'avait pas voulu la transmettre à Kazuma. Il s'était fait passer pour Daisy en envoyant un message avec la photo de cette boîte et avait modifié leurs mails dès que le sujet était abordé.

Et dire qu'il aurait dû être le seul et unique héros de Teru. Il aurait dû être le seul à prendre soin d'elle. Pourtant, Kazuma avait tout gâché. Sôichirô n'avait pas pu confirmer ses dires, néanmoins Teru s'était retrouvée avec le mail du véritable Daisy, le sien avait disparu. Si ce n'était pas une preuve... Riko avait été bien brave de se battre à ses côtés durant trois ans, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus l'entraîner éternellement dans ses problèmes. Il fallait qu'elle vive sa propre vie et cesse de se battre contre un fantôme.

S'il voulait s'affranchir de cette famille, il lui fallait disparaître pour de bon, d'où le message d'adieu à Teru. Elle était sûrement déjà devant l'autel, en train d'échanger les alliances, et elle lirait son mail trop tard. Il était vraiment trop bête. Il avait attendu un mois et il le regrettait à présent. Plus que tout, il aimerait la prendre dans ses bras à ce moment précis.

Malgré leur différence d'âge, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver des sentiments à son égard. Il savait qu'ils étaient réciproques, toutefois il n'osait pas faire le premier pas, par peur de la faire souffrir. Sa famille exerçait plus de poids sur lui qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. À force de l'écraser, il conservait cette mauvaise estime de lui-même. Il avait constamment l'impression que ses moindres faits et gestes étaient observés et rapportés. Il manquait de liberté.

Tasuku ne connaissait pas ses parents : sa mère était morte à sa naissance et nul ne connaissait l'identité de son père. De toute façon, sa famille avait dû le faire abattre, il n'en doutait pas un seul instant. Il ne connaissait de sa mère que son nom et qu'elle était à moitié anglaise, d'où le fait qu'il eût des cheveux blonds.

Il avait un jour trouvé un portrait de sa mère Naya qu'il avait immédiatement trouvée belle. Il se demandait ce qui se serait passé si elle avait survécu. Se serait-elle enfuie, au final, avec ses enfants ? Dans cette vie-là, se serait-il bien entendu avec son demi-frère ? Aurait-il seulement pensé à ce mot pour désigner son lien avec lui ?

Depuis toujours, Kazuma avait pris un malin plaisir à lui prendre tout ce qui lui était cher, à lui rappeler qu'il était totalement insignifiant et que tout aurait été mieux s'il n'avait jamais existé, si bien qu'il avait fini par le croire. Toutefois, sa rencontre avec les Kurebayashi lui avait donné l'impression d'exister, de servir à quelque chose. Pourtant, au final, tout lui filait entre les doigts.

Riko lui avait bien dit que s'il tendait les bras, Teru serait à lui. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur, de penser qu'elle serait mieux sans lui. Elle mènerait une vie misérable à ses côtés et une luxueuse auprès de Kazuma. Elle n'était certes pas du tout du genre à choisir l'aspect matériel, étant donné qu'elle était déjà pauvre, cependant une vie avec le fils prodige serait évidemment plus agréable.

Tasuku en avait assez de se battre, puisqu'il ne ferait que perdre au final. Il n'en pouvait plus de souffrir à cause de cette famille. Il voulait juste vivre en paix, là où nul ne pourrait l'atteindre. Disparaître était donc la meilleure solution. Il ne supporterait pas de perdre à nouveau quelqu'un de cher, alors le mieux était de les mettre hors de danger. Il souhaitait au moins ne pas entraîner Riko dans sa chute, elle ne méritait pas cela.

Kurosaki jeta un distrait coup d'œil à sa montre, tout en gardant la boîte à musique dans ses mains : vu l'heure, ils devaient être en train de sortir de l'église. Teru venait sûrement de jeter son bouquet et l'une de ces vieilles tantes veuves qui s'étaient jetées dessus, en espérant se trouver un mari jeune, beau et riche. Il méprisait chaque membre de cette famille avec laquelle il n'avait aucun lien de sang, au fond. Seul Kazuma faisait partie de sa famille, malheureusement.

Naya était devenue orpheline peu après son mariage, et il ne savait pas ce qu'il en était de son père qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Personne ne l'attendait nulle part, il pouvait bien se rendre n'importe où. Il pourrait débuter une nouvelle vie, de nouvelles relations. Peut-être qu'il finirait par oublier Teru, en se persuadant qu'elle était heureuse aux côtés de Kazuma. C'était le mieux à faire.

Tasuku ferma le couvercle de la boîte, coupant ainsi la mélodie qui l'avait un tant soit peu détendu. Il était temps de partir, plus rien ne le retenait ici. Il leva lentement les yeux, pour apercevoir une jeune fille dans une somptueuse robe blanche. Voilà qu'il commençait à halluciner et à voir des anges. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se fasse soigner.

Un détail attira néanmoins son attention : cet ange ressemblait énormément à Teru. Et, à sa connaissance, elle n'était pas morte. Donc, la logique voulait qu'elle fût pas un ange. Alors, qui était-ce devant... Il écarquilla les yeux et se mit à la regarder réellement, cette fois. Que faisait-elle là ?

Teru Kurebayashi, si elle ne s'appelait maintenant pas Teru Shinichi, se tenait juste devant lui, encore dans sa robe de mariée. En regardant plus attentivement, il remarqua qu'une partie de son maquillage avait un peu coulé. C'était probablement la première fois de sa vie qu'elle se maquillait, et cela lui plutôt bien, même s'il la préférait au naturel. Un chignon retenait ses cheveux bruns, quand bien même deux mèches et sa frange encadraient son visage.

Les passants, surpris de voir quelqu'un en robe de mariée, la fixaient, ralentissant leur marche. Certains la photographiaient avec leurs téléphones, amusés d'un tel spectacle. Mais Teru s'en moquait bien. Elle fixait Kurosaki d'un regard dur. Hormis eux deux, le monde extérieur n'existait pas. Elle avança subitement vers lui, qui ne parvenait pas à bouger ou bien à prononcer le moindre mot. Une énorme gifle le ramena à la réalité.

Teru. L'avait. Giflé ? Teru ne frappait jamais personne. Il tourna la tête vers elle, pour voir qu'elle était absolument hors d'elle. Elle lui en voulait. C'était normal, après tout. Pendant un mois il n'avait donné aucun signe de vie, et il réapparaissait au moment où elle allait se marier. Elle disposait de toutes les raisons du monde de lui en vouloir. Il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, or son corps refusait de lui obéir. Il restait immobile, à la regarder comme un idiot.

« Je vais épouser Kazuma. Si tu veux m'en empêcher, c'est le moment. »

Elle n'avait donc pas renoncé à l'épouser ? C'était sans doute mieux pour elle de le retrouver... Il lui avait tout dit dans son message, il lui avait dit qu'il ne serait jamais capable de la rendre heureuse. Si elle le savait, alors pourquoi était-elle venue à sa rencontre ? Et, surtout, comment l'avait-elle retrouvé ? Était-ce une sorte d'instinct ?

Tasuku ne parvenait pas à articuler le moindre mot. Teru se tenait là, les bras croisés, le regard ferme. Qu'espérait-elle, au juste ? C'était évident qu'il ne la retiendrait pas, sinon il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. Elle coula un regard sur ce qu'il tenait dans la main : la boîte à musique. Kazuma n'avait sûrement jamais dû la recevoir. Une question restait dans son esprit, malgré tout : qui était-il ?

Cela ne servait de toute façon à rien d'attendre sa réponse, il ne la donnerait jamais. Il restait là à la fixer comme un idiot. Il ne s'opposait pas à son union avec Kazuma. Elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici, mais elle avait au moins le mérite d'avoir essayé. Elle tourna les talons lorsqu'elle sentit une main agripper son poignet.

« Je t'ai pourtant dit qu'avec moi, tu n'aurais qu'une vie misérable...

- Mais tu m'as aussi dit de vivre heureuse. »

Teru tourna la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent. L'aimait-il donc, finalement ? Son regard paraissait si sincère qu'elle avait envie d'y croire. N'avait-il pas compris qu'elle préférait mille fois être à ses côtés plutôt que d'épouser Kazuma ? S'il tenait à elle, il devait juste le montrer et son choix définitif serait pris.

Kurosaki ne lâchait pas son poignet. Il n'y parvenait pas. S'il lâchait son emprise, il ne la reverrait plus jamais. Cette pensée l'effrayait plus que tout. Il ne voulait pas la perdre. Ce mois sans elle à ses côtés avait été le plus éprouvant qu'il eût jamais vécu. Il ne comptait pas revivre cela. Il avait même arrêté de fumer parce que cela lui rappelait leur dernière conversation et le regard qu'elle avait eu avant de partir.

Pour une fois, il avait envie de croire en sa propre force. Riko l'avait sans cesse poussé à se débrouiller seul et parvenir ainsi à se battre, néanmoins il avait toujours eu besoin d'elle, qui paraissait si puissante. Sans oser l'admettre, il l'admirait à sa façon, cette sorcière. Il sentait qu'avec Teru en sa compagnie, et si elle lui accordait une confiance inébranlable, il réussirait assurément à vivre loin de l'influence de cette famille, ce dont il avait toujours rêvé. On disait que l'amour donnait des ailes.

Tout ne dépendait que de lui à présent. Teru sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit deux bras l'enlacer par derrière, comme il l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois auparavant. Cependant, cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Tous ses doutes s'étaient dissipés. Elle n'avait absolument plus envie d'épouser Kazuma. Peu importait ce que l'avenir leur réserverait, elle comptait bien rester pour toujours à ses côtés.

* * *

**Et voilà la fin. Ce n'est cependant pas celle initiale, que j'avais écrite en me laissant emporter par l'ambiance de la scène. Je vous l'aurais postée en bonus, si cette histoire intéressait quelqu'un. M'enfin tant pis, je suppose... Il me reste la suite de Juste trop tard à poster avant de quitter le fandom définitivement.**


End file.
